In Search of Atlantis
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Yugi and Yami have joined forces to solve a five year old case but the deeper they dig the more they find. Will the truth hurt them or bring them closer together?
1. Death Threats and A Ride Home

**Rating:** T for now.

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi fic. Blood, Violence, Sex, language, not based on actual historic facts. (Pure Fiction)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

**-Chapter 1-**

**Death threats and a Ride Home**

* * *

Yugi took a long sip of his canteen, his tongue screaming for refuge from the hot dry air. His skin felt like dry Play-Doh that threatened to flake away and become like the sand beneath his feet. Much of his two-day trip had been that way, dry, hot, and hot… He sat down, exhausted, on a stone and looked around the desert. The wind cradled small plumes of sand and carried them small distances to the west. Yugi looked down at his lap and pulled a map from his right side pocket.

"Alright grandfather, where do I go from here?" Yugi opened the map to his location and marked the spot he sat now with an X. The map was old and hand drawn, the only one of its kind. Yugi's grandfather had passed the map down to Yugi, apparently a long tradition stemming back thousands of years. Secret notes and riddles were written on the margins of the map giving Yugi little clues to make the journey easier. Yugi pulled out his compass and looked back down at the map. "Okay, if I just keep heading east I should be able to see the falcon rock." Yugi tucked his compass away and neatly folded the map. "Let's go, Grandfather."

Yugi's grandfather had passed away five years ago while on the hunt for a mysterious treasure, the same treasure Yugi sought to find presently. Yugi stood up and started the trek east through the desert. His grandfather had a theory that the people of Atlantis and the Ancient Egyptians existed at the same time. The two mighty cities had taken over most of Africa and, to prevent war, signed a peace treaty. Yugi's grandfather was ridiculed and forced into early retirement and started his journey for proof of his theory. Yugi wanted to clear his family name and prove to the world that his grandfather was not they joke they thought he was. Yugi pulled his hat back and scratched his forehead; he should have been able to see the falcon-shaped ridge by that time.

"Something doesn't feel right." Yugi glanced around him then pulled out the map and scanned the edges. "Head for the east when the path is golden, Look toward the west when the path is sliver." Yugi looked at his feet and smiled. His "path" was made of sand and sand was gold in sunlight, but at night the sand has a silver tone. Yugi brought a hand up to his forehead and turned to the west and waited as the sun slid down beyond the horizon. The silver sand glistened with the help of the moonlight and Yugi watched in amazement as a rock formation appeared. "The Falcon Ridge."

Yugi's heart raced and before his mind could register that he was running, he was half way there. The falcon Ridge was the last landmark on his map. From there he would head north. Yugi glanced around for a place to build a fire; he knew it would be foolish to continue his journey with his lack of energy and calories. "I won't die until I prove that you were right, grandfather." Yugi said and pulled a few pieces of tinder, he had collected on the way, out of his back pocket. He found a few dead plants and started a small fire with a piece of flint. The fire would keep the night time predators away while he slept.

The next morning Yugi woke to the smell of the smoke from the dead fire beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Yugi gathered up sand and covered the fire just to be sure it was out and started on his final day of treasure seeking. Yugi checked the map once more and headed north.

After a few hours of walking, Yugi stopped and gazed in awe at the magnificent obelisk that stood before him. It was odd, turquoise in color and the writing was not Egyptian or Arabic at all, for that matter. Yugi wondered why no one had ever discovered it before. He stepped closer to get a better look; it was definitely old but very well preserved. "You never told me about this, Grandfather."

"That's because anyone who sets eyes on that has been killed on sight." Yugi wheeled his body around and was surrounded by five men dressed in black. Their faces were covered but were clearly in no mood for explanations, by the look of the AK-47 assault rifles in their hands. "You are the first person in a long time to find this place." One man spoke. "As I recall, a man will similar hair to yours was the last to show his face here." and that when Yugi knew for a fact that he was standing before the very men who slaughtered his grandfather and sent him home in several pieces. Yugi bit back the bile that threatened to rise from his stomach and took a step back. "Didn't we have the map destroyed? Why are you here?"

"Do you honestly think my grandfather would take the original map with him? He wasn't foolish." Yugi scowled at them.

"You, on the other hand, were." A second man spoke and by the stance of the other men, Yugi could tell this man was the leader.

"I had no choice." Yugi said defensively.

"Oh, my young friend, we all have choices." Leader stopped before him and held out his hand. "You had the choice to stay in your own world and not bother with things here but you chose not to and now you are going to be killed." Leader looked at Yugi's pocket and snapped his fingers, "Give me the map."

"No."

"Ah, more choices, bad ones on your part." Leader stepped back, out of the line of fire. "Take him out, men." Yugi closed his eyes as the sound of the men getting ready to end his life. Life did not flash before his eyes; all he saw were the backs of his eyelids and couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

As Yugi forced thoughts of his childhood through his mind the obelisk behind him began to glow, the sky moved in a concentrated swirl above the obelisk. Yugi could feel the cool breeze. _Is this heaven, Grandfather?_ He thought and opened his eyes when a cool drop hit his nose. Yugi looked up in wonder, and smiled as more drops fell on him, then frowned remembering he was facing his death. The men in black began muttering something about a curse in Arabic Egyptian. The men looked to their leader and then back at Yugi. "If you continue down this path you will be killed." The warning didn't frighten Yugi in the least but he nodded just in case. "Let us go, Men." Leader said and led his men away.

Yugi made sure they were out of sight before settling down in front of the obelisk, oblivious to the fact that it had saved his life. "Well Grandfather, I wish I could have fought them for you, but the only way I know to avenge your death is to prove that Atlantis was real and that it existed alongside the Egypt of the past." Yugi took a swig from his canteen and leaned back against the turquoise obelisk. The rain cooled him down for a moment before stopping.

Yugi got up and dusted himself off after a moment of contemplating his near death experience and took the map from his pocket and was stumped, this was the last place his grandfather had seen and there were no more clues on the margins of the map. "I guess it's up to all you've taught me." Yugi gathered up his courage and his wit and continued his journey.

By the time Yugi decided to take a break it had reached mid afternoon and he was fatigued and running low on water. "What did we get ourselves into?" Yugi took a breath and hunkered down in the sand and surveyed the area. Yugi squinted when a shiny object in the distance announced its appearance with a bright glimmer. Yugi stood up and looked harder. Yugi smiled. "That's it!" Yugi had to fight to keep himself from running with all his might toward the object he had been looking for. Yugi knew that, with what little water he had left and the calories running would burn off, he would be dead before he made it.

Yugi marked the spot on his map and tucked it away once more before deciding to look for food. Yugi camped out on the ground and went in search of anything that would give him useful calories. After a few moments of wondering, Yugi heard the familiar hissing sound of a snake. "Bingo." Yugi picked the snake up by its tail and closed his eyes. "Sorry." He said before smashing the snake down hard on a rock, killing it. Yugi set the snake down by his gear and proceeded to make a fire.

Yugi began to contemplate what his discovery would mean while he waited for the snake to cook over the adolescent flames. His family would no longer be shunned by the scientific world and Yugi would once again be a credible source and his books would sell and his mother would be set for life. Yugi smiled and took a breath.

Later that night, filled with snake meat and the last of his water, Yugi settled in for a night of much needed sleep. The fire kept most of the nightly creatures away and the few that managed to crawl on him were of no never mind to him, he was out.

The next morning Yugi rose with the sun, gathered his things, and headed in the direction of the object he had seen the night before. His legs carried him quickly and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest; and as he came closer to the object it began to grow and transform into an ancient city. The grand city was nothing but tall pillars here and there but Yugi couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like in its heyday. Yugi dropped his pack and smiled up at the sky. "We made it grandfather."

"This is as far as you go." A voice screamed in the distance. Yugi looked around. _Again_? No.

"But you said you would let me go if I got you here." Another, shaken, voice pleaded. They weren't after Yugi but someone was in danger. Yugi took quiet steps and peered around a pillar. Yugi saw a man trebling on his knees in front of two men, Yugi watched as one of them, a tall one with blonde hair tucked beneath an American flag bandana, aimed his handgun at the man's forehead.

"I Lied." The 'American' said and laughed as he added, "as if we could trust you not to go back to your brother with news about us. You have now become a liability."

"If I was going to tell my brother I would have before any of this started." Yugi nodded, it seemed logical but normally men with guns didn't understand logic.

"We can't take that risk." The second one spoke, his slight accent told Yugi that he was from Japan. Yugi had no time to contemplate how that relationship came about. "Any last requests?"

"No." the man said.

"Hold on." Yugi stepped out from behind the pillar and instantly regretted it, _what do I think I'm doing? I can't take on two guys and one of them has a gun._ Yugi didn't have time to change his mind.

"Who are you?" The American shouted and took aim at Yugi giving the man on his knees time to thrust his head into the belly of the second man. The Japanese man grunted and wrapped his arms around his stomach, in pain. "Dammit!" the American didn't waste a second, he fired and their captor was nothing but a corpse. "As for you," The American shouted, "you've seen too much."

"Wait!" the Japanese man regained his balance and pulled back on the American's arm. "How did you find this place?"

"Why should I tell you?" Yugi grew bolder and walked down the path to meet the two men. "Perhaps you should tell me who, our dead friend is." Yugi nodded his head toward the captive. "His family deserves to know their son was killed in the desert by two lowlife punks."

"Punks!" the American lunged for Yugi but was stopped once more. "Please let me kill him, Ushio."

"Stop it." The second man (named Ushio) said. "Listen here, you tell us how you got here and if there are others and maybe we will tell you who that was." He nodded his head toward the body.

"I found this place on my own, I came alone." A foolish statement but Yugi really didn't care; he might've been dead either way. My name is Yugi Motou…"

"I've heard of you." Ushio said. "The master of puzzles, isn't your family a joke? Your grandfather was crazy."

"If he was so crazy then this place," Yugi gestured, with his outstretched hands, "would not exist."

"You have balls, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-four years old and I have a master's in Archeology, if anyone is a kid, it's you." Yugi smirked.

"Oh really? Well then you won't mind helping us find the other artifacts."

"Other artifacts?" Yugi paused. "You mean to tell me you dug up a priceless artifact! What are you-? I bet you've never even finished high school, what makes you think you can handle something that old?"

"Whoa now, we were careful." Ushio said, "And for your information I did finish high school and so did Keith."

"Oh, so the killer has a name." Yugi scoffed. "Hand over the artifact."

Ushio laughed, "You are serious aren't you?"

"I never joke about artifacts."

"Well now, maybe we can help each other." Ushio said. "You help us find the other artifacts and we will make sure you get them back when we are finished with them."

"What? How can you think I would make a deal like that?" Yugi spat, "And end up like…"

"His name was Alistair Atemu."

"Well I'm not going to help you."

"You have no choice. Either you help us or we kill you."

"I'd rather be dead than help you anyway. I fail to see how your threat affects me at all." Yugi looked at the back of his hands. "I was almost killed yesterday too."

"Well, you seem to forget that I know everything about you, where you live, where your mother lives." Yugi glared.

"You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this."

"So it's settled, you'll help us." Ushio nodded to Keith. "Let's go." They turned to leave and Yugi looked at the body on the ground. Alastair Atemu.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted and they stopped. "We can't leave his body here; his family has a right to know what happened to him."

"Keith." Ushio gave him a nod. "Bring Alastair."

"What! I'm not bringing a dead body."

"Keith, just do it. Even with the threat on his mother, we need him to help us."

Keith picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Yugi said and followed after them.

They filed into the back of a jeep and Yugi gave one last glance at the magnificent structure behind him. _What have I gotten myself into? I feel like Indiana Jones._ Yugi looked at the body in the seat next to him. _This is no laughing matter._

After a few hours of driving the sound of a helicopter approaching made Yugi sit ridged in his seat. "That's our ride." Yugi froze: a dead body? Fine. Being threatened by Egyptians with assault rifles? Fine. Even being kidnapped by two idiots, that was fine. But heights? Yugi couldn't breathe. "Aww look at that. You're all green, kid." Keith laughed.

"I'm not getting in there."

"Yes you are." Ushio stopped the jeep and pulled Yugi out of the back seat just as the helicopter landed. "Get in there!" Ushio shoved Yugi in to the back of the helicopter and went back for the body and tossed it on top of him. "Let's go Keith."

Yugi held onto his seat belt and closes his eyes. _You are the lucky one, Alistair Atem. _Yugi held back the urge to throw up when the helicopter took off into the sky. Wherever they were going, Yugi hoped they would get there soon.


	2. When You Play With Matches

**Chapter 2**

**-When You Play With Matches-**

* * *

Yugi positioned the body of Alistair Atemu next to him as best he could, rigor mortis had already begun to sink in and the body leaned against the seat like a wooden plank against a wall. Yugi tried his best to ignore the fact that he was hundreds of feet in the air by busying himself with cleaning the blood off of the body. His tan skin and facial structure told Yugi that the dead man next to him was of Egyptian decent. Yugi took the time to notice anything he could about the man in order to figure out why they were out in the desert in the first place.

Yugi doubted that his "partners" would see fit to let him in on anything they were up to, especially if it was worth murdering over. Yugi cocked his head to the side when his eyes fell upon the silhouette of a key protruding from Alistair's pocket. Yugi quickly plucked it from its resting place and slid it into his own pocket; looking up quickly to be sure he hadn't been spotted. Once he was sure he sat back and did everything he could to keep his eyes from looking out the window.

The noise did help Yugi focus on a plan to escape, or at least let his mom know she should hide away somewhere. Yugi stretched his arms and legs and bumped something with his foot; he looked beneath the seat in front of him. It was the bag that Ushio had been carrying. _The artifact must be in there._

Yugi nudged the bag closer to him and looked at the three men in the chopper with him. Keith was staring out the window, next to him, listening to his iPod and Ushio was up with the pilot. There was no way they would be able to hear him over all the noise so he leaned down and pulled the zipper of the bag open. A bundle of linen lay snuggly inside, Yugi flicked his forefinger over a corner of the cloth. He only caught a glimmer of gold before the bag was yanked from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Keith shouted and held the bag close to his body. "Stupid." He mouthed and turned his attention to the city below. Yugi swallowed against the thickness in his throat and dared to peek out the window.

_Cairo._

When they landed Yugi was more than happy to see the ground until he noticed that the ground was still ten stories down. They had landed on the helipad of Sitnalta industries, a company dedicated to the preservation of Oceanic life all over the world. Yugi's first clue of this was the trademark symbol of the company (the earth encircled by two whales) on the helipad floor. Yugi's grandfather had been studying their connection with the ancient past for a long time. _I guess they are involved after all._

Ushio hopped out and Keith followed, Yugi surmised that they were talking about him when Keith spoke into Ushio's ear, all the while looking in Yugi's direction. His assumption was correct when Ushio threw a glare at him. Yugi crossed his arms and sulked for a second. He would get them back eventually, for now, all he could do was play along.

Ushio walked around to Yugi's side of the helicopter and yanked open the door, the blades had nearly stopped rotating, and began shouting. "You think this is a game? I told you, you could have the artifact when we are sure you can help us."

"That's not what I remember. As I recall, you two killed a man and decided to use me to uncover the artifacts, either because you don't know where they are located, or you do know but need me to figure out how to get them out safely. You said that after I helped you, you would let me have them." Yugi grabbed his gear and hoped out, "So if you'll excuse me, I would like to get off of this rooftop, now." Yugi scoffed and sauntered his way to the only door on the roof.

"Dammit, there is nothing worse than a hostage who knows we need him alive." Ushio muttered as Keith grabbed up the body.

"Aw, he's all stiff." Keith whined but dragged the body to the door nonetheless.

The three of them plus one dead body walked through the door and were immediately greeted by a steep case of stairs. Yugi walked down happily, anything to get himself back to ground level. After a few flights Keith stopped them and opened the seventh floor door and ushered them through. "Where are we going?" Yugi asked not expecting an answer.

"You are going to meet our boss, he will decide if you really are an asset to us." Ushio smirked and they continued walking until they reached the end of the hallway. Two intimidating doors blocked their way and were locked securely by a number pad and hand reading device. Keith set Alistair against the wall and placed his right hand on the hand reader and then punched in four numbers. The lock clicked and opened like a sliding glass door.

"Where have the two of you been and why is the body of Alistair in my hallway?" Yugi peered into the room. It was a pretty average office with books lining every inch of the wall. A mahogany desk the size of a house stood as tall as trees in the center of the room. A tall black office chair behind the desk was turned so Yugi couldn't see the man occupying it.

"Well boss, we have a new recruit." Ushio said and shoved Yugi into the office. Walking in closer Yugi noticed that there were security screens on the ceiling which may have explained how the boss knew of the dead body in his hallway. "Yugi Motou, we ran into him in the desert."

"Oh? What an interesting turn of events. Of course, it is to be expected." He turned around and his lips curled into a sinister smile. The first things Yugi noticed were the man's two-tone eyes, the left yellow, and the right blue. Yugi noted the man's long aquamarine hair and pale white skin. _I will have no problem identifying you to the police._ "Have a seat, young man." Yugi twitched, "_Young man" is better than "kid" I guess._ Yugi sat down.

The boss leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers whereupon he rested his chin. "My name is Dartz Sitnalta, no doubt you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't?" Yugi plucked nervously at an invisible spot on his shirt.

"Indeed." Dartz paused and turned to the computer in front of him. "It says here that you come from a family of archeologists, a well respected family until your grandfather went crazy." Yugi looked up at him. "I see the rage in your eyes; you think the accusations against your grandfather are false."

"They are. He was a great man and an excellent explorer."

"Relax, my boy."

"What's with all the pet names? You know my name, maybe even too much about me with that cheep imitation Google search on your screen."

"Now, don't change the subject, I'm on your side."

"You are?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"That's right, your grandfather and I went to college together," as proof Dartz turned one of the frames on his desk around. Inside it was a picture of Dartz and his grandfather in Africa, by the look of the background. "I've wanted so long to prove he was right but I never found the proof." He paused and ushered Ushio to give him the bag Ushio was carrying around.

Yugi sat up and moved closer as Dartz unzipped the bag and peeled away the layers of linen surrounding the artifact. "This is part of the proof." Yugi watched in awe as the artifact was lifted from its resting place. It was a golden box, the fine craftsmanship of it made Yugi want to go blind, for he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Yugi angled his head to get a better look at the eye symbol on the front. Then Dartz pulled the top off the box. "This is the Sennen Puzzle." Dartz said.

"Puzzle?" Yugi peered inside the box and looked at the multitude of gold pieces. It was a master puzzle solver's dream.

"That's right. This puzzle is only the first of many different artifacts. I suspect they are what your grandfather were looking for. This one can show us where the others are but we need you to put it together." Yugi's fingers twitched with anticipation. "First." Yugi glanced up at Dartz from the puzzle. "I despise dead bodies. Why is it here, again?"

"The kid wanted to bring him back to his family so they would know what happened to him." Keith said.

"Perfect." Dartz smiled. "Do that." He stood up and shook Ushio's hand, secretly handing him a match. "Once that is finished come back here and you," he turned to Yugi, "may try your hand at solving the puzzle."

Yugi grew suspicious at how easily cold-blooded killers trusted him and couldn't help but feel he was being used for something. _Well I will just have to play along._ Yugi followed Keith and Ushio out of the office.

"You are so lucky, kid." Keith picked up Alistair's body.

"If he didn't need you then he would have had us kill you on the spot." Ushio said, "Come on, let's get the body home." Ushio led them down the hall and back up to the helipad. Yugi was filled with dread and the color drained from his face.

"Relax, kid, the airport isn't too far from here."

"Airport?" Yugi grimaced, an airplane was better than a helicopter but his shaken nerves couldn't take too much more. "Where are we going exactly and how are we going to get this body there? I think airport security looks for this sort of thing."

"We are taking our private jet." Ushio answered and pushed open the door to the roof. The helicopter was already ready to go and the team of three plus one dead body got back in. Yugi held back the urge to throw up when they took off into the sky. "Helicopters. Jets. Can't you guys just stay on the ground?" Yugi sighed; they couldn't hear him over the noise.

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport where they exited the helicopter, walked across the flight line and entered the jet. Yugi sluggishly walked to the back of the jet and sat down in one of the overly plush seats. _That hits the spot._ Yugi closed his eyes; he didn't stop to think about the dead body next to him, the killers up in the front, the golden puzzle, or his grandfather, all there was were the back of his eyelids and the darkness of sleep.

"Wake up, kid." Keith shook Yugi's shoulder forcibly and Yugi's eyes opened quickly. "We are here. Come on. Ushio got the rental car all ready." Yugi peeled himself off of his seat and staggered through the jet. Yugi stopped at the exit and took a deep breath, the smell of Orange blossoms filled his senses and he sneezed. The air was warm and sticky; Yugi was very aware of the flavor of his mouth and cringed.

"Where are we?" Yugi looked back at Keith as they walked down the stairs toward Ushio and the rental car.

"Florida."

Yugi nearly tripped on the last step, "Florida…. America?"

"That's right. Man I am surprised you were able to sleep that long." Keith opened the door back door of the rental car and threw Yugi's gear in. "Get in." Yugi climbed into the car and brought a hand up to his forehead. It was hard for him to wrap his head around all that he had been through in the span of four days. "Don't worry kid, this won't take too long then we will have you back in Cairo."

"So how are we going to do this? Tell the family we found the body and leave it on their doorstep or are we going to do a dingdong ditch sort of thing?"

"We have our own way of returning bodies," Ushio said, "it's clear and to the point." Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ushio started the car and tore off out of the airport. Yugi watched every turn and every lane change; he would gather enough evidence to lock up everyone involved. The scenery changed from tropical to average in a matter of hours and soon they were on a back road.

Yugi took not of the sign that read, _"Welcome to Domino; Population 3000"_ He had never even heard of such a place. Yugi studied the area; there were tree farms at first then orange groves and small lakes here and there and finally a small city, it was cute and simple. Small businesses run out of homes, a police station (Yugi took time to mentally write down the address). Yugi was reminded of the New York of the twenties.

"There it is." Ushio was stopped at a red light when he pointed to a large baby blue, plantation house, in the distance. It sat tall on a hill that overlooked the entire city and Yugi wondered just what sort of person would live in such a lavish home? Alistair didn't seem the type from the way he was dressed. "We will give them the body and get the heck out of here." Ushio turned at the light and parked at a small motel, "But first let's get something to eat and rest."

Yugi wanted desperately to eat something and went along with that plan happily. They got out of the car and waited for Keith to reserve a room before going inside. Yugi set his things down and sat on the bed, the clock on the wall read 4:30 in the afternoon. _I guess it was time for me to have my own adventures, huh, grandpa?_ Yugi fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, he could eat or sleep, it didn't make a difference.

Yugi woke, at 7 later that night, to the smell of cheep hamburgers and fries, his mouth watered all the same, "Here, kid." Keith tossed him a burger and went back to Ushio, who was watching TV. Yugi unwrapped the burger and took a bite, moaning out his pleasure before devouring it.

"Hey, you didn't even see if we poisoned it." Ushio watched him.

"You still need me, you wouldn't do that." Yugi shrugged.

"Well now that you are finished eating, let's go take care of Alistair and his family." Keith shut off the TV and walked toward the door with Ushio right behind him. Yugi slid off the bed and followed them to the car where Alistair's body already waited. They drove up the hill and through the boundary of their land and stopped at the front of the house.

The only thing Yugi could see was a sign, lit by a flood light, that read "The Atemu's". Seemed like simple country folks with a lot of land that was probably handed down to them. Yugi wondered what it would have been like to have a family such as this one and then about how he would feel if someone had killed his brother. "Maybe we shouldn't sit out here too long." Yugi said and opened the back door.

"Stay here!" Keith said closing Yugi's door, he then rounded to the other side of the car and pull Alistair from the back. He slammed the door and took the body up the three step high porch and placed Alistair's body on the ground. Ushio got out of the car next while Keith walked around the house. "Looks like they are asleep." Keith said when he came back to the car.

Keith opened the trunk and pulled out a few small containers and when back around the house dumping the contents around the perimeter. It only took Yugi a few seconds to figure out what they were doing, He yanked on the door trying to open it. "Stop! Don't do it!" The door wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. Ushio looked back at him he must have hit the child lock. Yugi climbed up to the front of the car and yanked on the handle just in time to watch Ushio toss a match into a patch of the accelerant Keith had sprinkled around. It must have been powerful stuff because the house was alit with flames in milliseconds.

"Get back in the car!" Ushio ordered.

"What are you doing! There are people in there!" Yugi tried to walk up the porch but the flames were too high, they held him back. Yugi coughed and covered his ears to block out the screams of pain.

"Fuck! The cops are coming, let's go." Keith hooked his arm through Yugi's and pulled him back to the car, pulled open the door and threw him inside. "And if you even think about telling anyone it was us, the same thing will happen to your mother, kid." He slammed the door and Ushio tore off down the private road.

The cops were right behind then, lights were flashing, the car was swerving, and Yugi had not seatbelt on. What happened next was instantaneous and unpreventable. As Ushio stomped his food down on the accelerator the car lurched forward and was going 98 miles per hour, the number of patrol cars doubled and Yugi looked around frantically. Keith rolled down the windows and aimed his gun at the cops. Yugi ducked his head and started to feel sick.

"We can't out run them, just pull over!" Yugi winced was he was thrown up against the door when Ushio took a sharp turn. The car fishtailed and was up on both right-side tires. Yugi screamed as the car began to flip out of control. The first flip knocked Yugi out of his seat and the second flung him from the window. Yugi groaned when he hit the asphalt, it didn't really hurt, or it hurt a lot, Yugi couldn't tell, he couldn't feel anything. The last thing he saw was the car flipping three, four… six times before it landed up right and sped off. The cops tore off after them, they must not have seen him… _and so, this is where I die…_ Yugi last thoughts were of his grandfather and then there was nothing but black.


	3. Introductions, Future Seductions?

**Chapter 3**

**-Introductions, Future Seductions?-**

* * *

The valley of death was nothing like Yugi had expected, in fact it wasn't a valley at all. He found himself hovering above a dim light in the middle of infinite space. Perhaps he was in hell? Yugi didn't have time to speculate further for in that moment the light below him began to brighten and pull at his limbs. The light sucked him down into itself, Yugi didn't scream, instead he felt a sense of comfort.

The light stopped him and suddenly dissipated, a picture came into view, his childhood. His third birthday, his grandfather and both of his parents stood around him proudly while he blew out the candles on his cake.

The light returned and dragged him further down, through more of his memories, the day his parents died and he had to live with his grandfather, the day he made his first friends, the day he graduated. Each time the light faded and returned until every one of his milestone memories were shown to him.

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to hold on to the last memory he was show but he couldn't remember what it was exactly; all he knew was that it was a happy memory. His smiled faded when it dawned on him, he couldn't even remember the first memory he had been shown. His memories were leaving him… why?

Yugi tried to panic and claw his way through the darkness but the invisible force held him fast. _What is the point of showing me if you are going to take them away!_ Who was he asking? He didn't know, but it was moot because he received no answer.

The light stopped once more and Yugi found himself face to face with his final memory, the car accident. He watched as his body moved like Jell-O across the asphalt, he cringed as pain flooded back to his body. The accident didn't hurt when it happened, why now? Yugi wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open… he was in hell.

Yugi's last memory was yanked from his brain but he didn't care, he felt as if he were on fire and at that moment the pain was the only thing that mattered.

Yugi screamed and opened his eyes.

"Oh goodness, Katsuya! He's awake now. Get the doctor." Yugi glanced to his left through half-lidded eyes. The young woman next to him had long, flowing auburn hair and pure peach skin. "My name is Shizuka." She said as a second party entered the room followed by the doctor.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone is pretty strong; I wasn't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow at the latest." Yugi shifted in his bed which was a big mistake, he scraped the many abrasions on his back against the hard sheets of the hospital bed. "Don't move." The doctor began to look him over but Yugi was busy trying to figure out who the other two were. Should he have known them from somewhere?

"Well it looks like I can release you tomorrow as planned; you have three broken ribs and just a few bruises and scratches. Whatever happened to you, you are lucky it wasn't more serious, you must have an angel looking out for you."

_What did happen to me?_ Yugi searched his mind for anything but the only things he could remember were his name and waking up only a few moments ago. The doctor continued to blather on about other things but Yugi was too distracted with trying to remember that he just didn't listen. He did, however, catch the last part of the Doctor's words, "You are lucky these two found you when they did."

Yugi looked at Shizuka and then at the other guy, they were related, that was for sure, they shared the same facial features; the only difference were their hair colors. The second, nameless, person had wild blonde hair. "Thank you." Yugi whispered, afraid that he had lost his voice along with his memories.

"Nah, it was not'in'" the blonde spoke, the accent was heavy Brooklyn but still understandable. "My name is Jounouchi, Katsuya but you can call me Jou. This is my sister Shizuka."

"Well, I will just let the three of you talk I need to get back to my other patients." With that the doctor excused himself and walked out."

"So what were you doing out d'ere anyway?" Jou pulled up a seat next to Yugi and waited but Yugi couldn't find the answer. "Okay, what are you doin' in Domino? D'ere isn't much ta see here."

"I'm sorry… I just can't remember." Yugi turned away. "And I have no way to repay you for your kindness."

"Hey, don' worry abouddit." Jou placed a reassuring hand over Yugi's left hand. "Dats what we do, we help people."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my gang. Shizuka isn't one of us but she was wid me when I found you. We do odd jobs around the city; da stuff cops won't deal wid."

"That sounds cool." Yugi shifted in his bed and yawned. "Sorry."

"It's cool. You get some sleep, what's yah name anyway?"

"That's the only thing I can remember," Yugi smiled slightly, "My name is Yugi."

"Yug'" Jou smiled back. "I'll be back in the mornin' ta check on ya."

"You don't have to do that." Yugi paused, "it's not like you owe me anything."

"Hey, I want ta do it. Like I said, it's what I do." Yugi smiled at that and Jou shuffled out of the room with his sister. Yugi settled back into the bed as the door closed behind them and let sleep take him, hopefully, back to his memories.

* * *

Yugi sat up in his bed the following morning and looked down at the palms of his hands; there were small concavities where the asphalt had been embedded in his skin. Something that had left an imprint like that on his skin should have left and even bigger imprint on his mind. "I can't remember." He paused "anything."

"Don't worry, pal. I'm sure it will come to you." Yugi looked up as Jou entered the room and smiled at him. "Da nurse said dat you could go as soon as you are ready." Yugi smiled at that and started to peel his body from the bed and swung his legs over the sides. "You can take your time."

"I need to start figuring everythingout, the sooner I get out of here the better." Yugi suddenly felt a draft creep up his back and blushed deeply.

"Ya might want ta get dressed first." Jou handed Yugi the clothes he had been wearing when he found him. "I brought you a new shirt from my house because the one you had on was shredded." Yugi smiled and took the clothes from him. He began to study his jeans, in the hopes that he would find a clue about who he was. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything to them if that's what ya t'ink."

"Oh, no. I was just looking for a clue. Thank you for washing them and bringing them." Yugi looked at the blonde. "I…"

Jou paused, "hey, it's alright. I'll be right outside when you get dressed. I'll sign you out." Jou said and yanked the big door open and left.

Yugi stood up and peeled the hospital robe off of his aching limbs. There was a huge mirror in the room but Yugi dared not look at the condition he was in. Yugi was careful when he pulled on his jeans, the bending motion constricted his stomach and made his chest puff out, broken ribs were a bitch. _This is all I have? I feel like a homeless person… heh, that's what I am now._

Yugi opened the door and shuffled out, still testing his legs, he felt as if he was walking through molasses and his head was swimming. The bright lights in the hallway were not helping the migraine that plagued his mind. Jounouchi stood at the nurse's station at the end of the hall and Yugi made his way down to meet him. "How much was this little hospital trip?"

"What is it with you? I told ya, we help people; we have money set away for d'ese kinds of things. You can go whenever you want."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled. "but… I wouldn't feel right. Let me do something for you in return."

"Hmm, why don't you help us around da city? This way you can try and find out what happened to you and help others too." Yugi thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"That sounds like a plan."

Yugi looked to his left when he felt a draft, the entrance; Yugi took a step toward the door and stopped. Where was he going to go? He didn't want to leave the city until he found out why he was there in the first place. Even if he did leave the city, he wouldn't have a place to stay.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Yugi turned to Jounouchi curious face.

"I was gonna get on the bus and wing it." Jou frowned at that.

"I know a place you could stay. My friend owns a boarding house."

"I couldn't afford that."

"Not now, but when you remember then maybe. I can't let you go wondering around this city. My friend will probably ask ya for help around the home for your pay."

"I can do that. Plus I would really rather not leave the city until I know more about why I am here in the first place." With that Yugi walked out of the hospital with Jou, he was new to this place and already he had two jobs. Yugi didn't care, it was better than getting things for free.

Jounouchi walked Yugi to a green truck just outside the hospital and opened the door for him, "Sorry, da door gets stuck." Yugi nodded and got into the truck and they were off. Yugi studied the scenery, looking for anything familiar but found he didn't recognize anything. Yugi gave up and sat quietly as Jou drove him to the house.

The ride didn't take long and soon they were pulling up a long driveway on a hill that faced the entire city behind them. It was a blue two story southern style home with a porch that wrapped all the way around the parameter of the house. Two big white rocking chairs stood on either side of the front door.

"Here we are, the Blue Tavern." Jounouchi smiled and stepped out of the truck with Yugi, who nearly got stuck because of the door. Yugi closed his eyes; the mixture of orange blossoms and cinnamon buns filled his senses and made his mouth water.

"I feel like I'm in the old time south."

"I hope that's a good t'ing." Yugi nodded that it was and walked up the steps to the front door with him. Next to the door was a silver plate that read "established in 1804". Yugi's archeological mind kicked in and he began to wonder what sort of place it was two-hundred years ago. Yugi finally entered the home with Jounouchi and was suddenly ambushed by a man with choppy brown hair.

"Welcome to the Blue Tavern My name is Honda. I don't want to overwhelm you so dinner will be at six. You can meet everyone else then. So take this time now to get settled." Honda passed him a key. Yugi looked at the blue tag attached to the key and nodded. "Room six on the second floor."

"Thank you." Yugi walked up the steps, leaving Jou to talk with his friend. The walls were decorated in old fashioned paper but they were still fresh, clean, and cozy. The final step creaked as he made his finished his ascent and he rounded the corner. The halls were carpeted blue with colorful rugs running parallel with the hall.

Yugi noticed on person in the hall, her hair was short and brown and she wore an almost too revealing, mini skirt. Her top clung to her body like an extra skin and her two-inch pumps brought her up, three-fourths of the length of the door. Her hand was on the handle of the door. If it was her room she would have gone in already. She had the look of a mother trying to coax her child out from under a bed or out of a closet.

"How do you expect me to help you if you won't talk to me?" the concern in her voice told Yugi that she cared deeply for the person behind the door. "You know I am always here for you, why do you keep running from me?" Yugi decided that eavesdropping was probably not a good impression to leave on his new neighbors and walked passed her and into his room, two doors from her.

Yugi pushed the door open and suddenly felt warm again; the room was decorated in the Florida theme, Blue wall paper with small clouds hand painted on the wall. Small white furniture, placed in all the right places, so as not to crowd but invite. There were two doors to his left, one had a small sign that read "bathroom" and the other had a sign that said, "Sleep your troubles away." Yugi picked the second door and smiled at the perfectly made bed.

Yugi decided to get a better look at the bed and climbed on to it. It didn't creek at all, and it felt like a cloud, right away his spine settled and he took a breath. Yugi slid his arms under the pillows and buried his face into one of them, had to be down pillows wrapped in eight-hundred threat count pillow cases. Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yugi was awakened by a small knock on his door and he looked at the clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. Six P.M. on the dot. Yugi pulled himself off the bed and turned on his light and surveyed himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes, he didn't look too good but he had nothing else. His neighbors would probably understand.

Yugi walked down the stairs and was embarrassed to discover that the other tenants were already there. They weren't waiting for him, he could see because they didn't seem to acknowledge that he had entered the dining room.

The table was long and seated ten, at the head of the table was Honda and to his left were Shizuka, Jounouchi, an empty seat and the woman he had seen in the hall earlier. On the other side of the table was, a man with long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail behind him and the way he and Honda were looking at Shizuka,_ Could there be something there?_ Yugi scanned the rest of the table and discovered four more empty seats but three of them had no table settings. So one empty seat for him and the other for… Yugi looked at the brunette woman and nodded, the seat must have belonged to the man on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Yug' ya made it, I knocked but I was afraid that I woke ya up." Jou said.

"You did." Jou frowned, "but it's alright, I didn't want to miss dinner, I'm starving. So thank you." Jounouchi smiled again.

"Sit next to me, pal." Yugi pulled out the seat next to Jou and sat down. "Everybody," the guests looked at Yugi and Jou, "this is the guy I told ya about." The ooo's around the table made Yugi blush, he wasn't used (or he didn't think so anyway) to all the attention. "This is Yugi."

"You really can't remember anything?" the man with the ponytail was the first to speak, Yugi shook his head. "You don't have to be shy, we are all family here. My name is Otogi."

"Pleased to meet you." Yugi nodded.

"You met, Honda and Shizuka, and next to you is, Anzu." Jou continued and Yugi looked at her and was nearly lost in her deep blue eyes.

"hello." She smiled sweetly.

"There you are." Yugi was too busy looking into Anzu's eyes that he hardly noticed someone else came into the room. Anzu's face suddenly lit up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The deep voice… unlike anything Yugi ever remembered hearing. Yugi turned in his seat. Before him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. His blue jeans and black T-shirt clung to his body revealing every perfect curve. Tall, dark and, what was that scent? Yugi's mouth went dry suddenly and he wished he looked better.

"You are not late. I was planning on bringing dinner to your room." Honda said softly and Yugi tensed at the sudden sadness in the air.

"We'll I can sulk in my room or I can try to find out… hello, who is this, Yugi blushed as the newcomer walked around the table, "In my seat?" Yugi swallowed hard.

"M-My name is Yugi."

"Oh right, the kid Jounouchi found." He smiled and Yugi frowned, that nickname tore through his spine, he hated it for some reason. "Hey, relax. I'm Yami, Yami Atemu."


	4. With Friends Like These

**Chapter 4**

**-With Friends Like These-**

* * *

"I am sorry, when Jou told me that he found you I was in a bit of a situation. What brings you to Domino?" Yami asked in a soft tone, Yugi closed his eyes trying to memorize the voice, the velvety sound, a sound that, if used harshly could stop a storm in its tracks.

"I don't know. All I remember was waking up in the hospital. Then Jou said I could stay here for a bit." Yugi turned to Honda, "I would be willing to do odd jobs around the house for my stay."

"That would be fine." Honda smiled. "We are the last small town left in the U.S. I still believe in helping others."

"We all do." Yami added and took the last seat at the table.

"I am so glad you are feeling better." Anzu said softly. The tone of her voice let Yugi know that she was in love with the man. But it didn't seem as if Yami was interested. He smiled politely and began to eat his food. Yugi pushed his peas around with his fork and let out a sigh. Yami looked at him.

"Don't worry kid; you'll get your memory back. And if you don't then you can make new ones. This town will welcome you with open arms." Yugi smiled at that but he didn't want to lose his old memories, there was something important he was missing. His old life was a huge puzzle to be solved.

The bell on the front door rang announcing the presence of a new person. Honda excused himself and headed to the front. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yami Atemu, is he here?" she was frantic and twitching. "I need his help." She said. "Please…"

"Ma'am, calm down. Yami Atemu is unavailable; his family is in a bit of a crisis." Honda said softly.

"Yes, I heard and I am sorry but I need him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of cash and thrust it into Honda's hands. "Please. I will pay any price."

Honda let out a sigh and nodded finally. "Wait here." He said and walked back into the dining room. All eyes were on him, questioning glances. "There is a woman out there. She has a job for you Yami… if you are not up to it then the rest of us can handle it."

Yami pulled the fork from his mouth slowly; he had just finished his last bite of mashed potatoes. "What do you mean? Not up to it?" Yugi swallowed hard at the new tone, there it was, menacing, daring.

"Calm down, Yami." Anzu said softly. "Honda is just worried about you. We all are." Yugi was confused but it wasn't any of his business.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me." Yami snapped.

"You don't have to tell us that. We are your friends; we will worry and care about you, always." Anzu said. "No strings attached. You don't get that yet, do you? How long will it take for you to finally trust in our friendship?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Shizuka spoke this time and Yugi found himself surprised at her voice. "Yami needs to get through this his own way, and you pressuring him isn't helping, Anzu-chan."

"Tell her I will take the job." Yami said finally. "You guys don't have to worry about me. When I find the one responsible I will make that person pay."

Yugi was scared; all the tension swirling around in the room was making him dizzy. Something people weren't talking about; the invisible elephant in the room. Yugi held his head and groaned. "Yug'" Jou cocked his head to the side to get a better look at his new friend. "I think you should get some rest." Yugi nodded

"I-I think you're right." Yugi said and slowly got up from his seat, still holding his head. It throbbed just above his right eye. "Damn." Jou helped Yugi up the stairs and back to his room. Yugi sat on the bed as Jou went into the bathroom to find aspirin. "Jou?"

"Hmm? Ah here it is." Jou emerged from the bathroom with a paper cup of water and the miracle drug. He crossed the room and gave it to him. "You have been through a lot. After you get out of the hospital you should rest."

"I should be able to sit at a dinner table." Yugi grimaced as he dry swallowed the pill. Jou pushed the water toward him and Yugi took it. "I'm not that weak."

Jou smiled a bit, "Ya sound like Yami." He paused. "I neva said you were."

"Yami. I want to ask you about him. And I know it isn't my business… but what happened to him?" there was a long pause and a sigh. "You don't have to tell me."

"We'll it's no secret. If ya go out inta the town you'll find out. See a couple nights ago Yami's house was burned to da ground. His parents were still inside and his brother's body was found just outside the door."

"That's horrible." Yugi shook his head. "He doesn't seem that sad though. If that happened to me… well I would…"

"Yami is different. He won't show his feelings, I t'ink he is just keepin' it lock inside. He wanted to be a part of the investigation but the police told him that it was dere job and he should stay back."

"He should let the cops do their job."

"Cops." Jou scoffed. "What do dey know about anyt'in? Remember when I told ya we help people?"

"Yes."

"Well we are part of a sting operation. Yami started it. We do jobs all aroun' da city, sometimes da state. When people aren't ready to go to da cops or when da cops don't care enough to take care of it den de do it. For a price, of course."

"So Yami wanted ta solve the mystery of his parents on his own. The cops don't like us too much and so I t'ink dat's why det wouldn't let Yami help."

"He's going to try anyway, right?" Yugi asked.

"If I know him as well as I t'ink I do den yes." Jou sighed.

"I hope he can do it."

"Well we all t'ink he needs time ta grieve, we keep waiting for it but he just keeps actin' normal."

"Everyone grieves in their own way. But what kind of people would be after his family anyway?"

"None, but I think my brother may have made unwanted friends." Jou and Yugi turned around to face Yami as he walked into the room. Jou swallowed hard, hoping Yami hadn't heard too much. "Don't worry Jou." He turned to Yugi, "I am sorry to come into your room without permission but I need to speak with Jou."

"That's okay." Yugi said.

"We have a problem." He said as he looked back at Jou. "The woman down stairs is looking for her missing husband. She thinks that he has been selling drugs. She wants us to tail him and see what we can find out."

"That sounds like a classic case."

"I thought that too. But her husband is Maximilian Pegasus."

"Pegasus." Jou's eyes were hard then, filled with a fire that Yugi had ever thought possible from the polite blonde.

"Are you in?"

"Yes. You don't even have to ask."

"Good." Yami said and turned to Yugi, "and as for you I don't appreciate it when people check up on me." Yugi swallowed hard and shied away inwardly. "If you want to know more about me then ask me to my face." With that Yami crossed the room, pulled open the door and left.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Yugi shook his head.

"He has a hard time trusting people."

"Yeah, I could tell over dinner." Yugi sighed. "Well I guess you guys are going to be working this whole time." Jou grabbed up a note pat that was placed on the bedside table, (Honda thought would be nice if guests could write about how nice their stay was) and wrote his number down on it.

"If ya need me, just call my cell." Jou ripped the page free and handed it to Yugi. "This city isn't too big you shouldn't get lost." He smiled. "Now get some sleep."

"Thanks Jou." Yugi smiled and yawned.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi was left to fend for himself. He was showered and dressed by morning and eagerly awaiting breakfast.

He couldn't take his mind off of Yami and the story of his family. It seemed to Yugi, that Yami was a kindhearted man. Yami didn't deserve something like that.

"Morning Yugi." Honda said as he brought out a huge stack of pancakes, Everest be damned. "You ever milk a cow before?" Yugi suddenly felt sick there was only one reason someone asked that question. Honda laughed, "I will take that look on your face as a no." He placed the plate of golden, honey drenched saucers in front of him. "Well you learn something new every day."

"You trying to butter me up with these pancakes?"

"Ha, sort of. You have a long day ahead of you." Honda smiled. "See, this house is more than just an Inn, behind us is the largest dairy farm in the county. This city provides for itself. Anzu's family provides the oranges and other fruits, and we provide the dairy. I can always use a hand."

Yugi nodded and ate his breakfast slowly. "These are fantastic. Who is the cook?"

"Shizuka." Honda's eyes glossed over with love.

"She's very talented."

"Yes she is." Honda shook his head. "Alright finish up with that and meet me in the back."

Orientation of a dairy farm left Yugi wanting to work in a coal mine. When he tried to milk the cow he only ended up covered in milk, and resulted in him getting kicked in the gut. The chickens were a bit easier, until Yugi plucked a feather by accident and then I was like a scene from _the Birds._

"You know, in the modern world there are machines to do this sort of thing." Yugi said when it was all over.

"Nah, the animals are happier this way and produce better food this way."

"I guess."

"You did a good job though, Yugi. You'll do better tomorrow." Honda smiled, a slight tease undertoning his voice. "Take a shower and dinner should be ready soon."

"Thanks…" Yugi walked into the house and watched as Jou, Yami and the others gathered around a small box akin to a 2 by 4 block of wood. It was old and rusted and decorated with an Egyptian eye, Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Let's just smash it." Jou said.

"No, there is a way to open it." Yami said.

"Press the Eye." Yugi blurted out quickly, he didn't know why he said that or how he knew. Yami pressed the center of eye and the box popped open. Yami turned to him, amazed.

"How did he know that?" Yami muttered under his breath but Yugi heard it anyway.

"If you want to know more about me then ask me to my face." Yugi smiled and exited the room to take a shower.

Yami watched him leave; a slight smirk grazed his lips but was gone before anyone could see.


	5. All Play, Some Work

Chapter 5

**-All Play, Some Work-**

* * *

Yugi felt pretty good about how his brief interaction with Yami went. Yugi had never before been able to speak when a hot guy was present. Yugi fell back on his pillowy bed and smiled brightly. Maybe it would be alright if he never got his memory back, Yami was enough. Yugi sat up. What was he thinking? He just met the man a day ago. Still, Yami could star in his fantasies, Yugi, after all, had no control of what his dream self did to dream Yami, now did he?

A knock came at his door and Yugi spun around and slid off the bed and answered. "Tell me how you knew that?" Yami pushed past Yugi and entered the room.

"No, please come in." Yugi sighed and shut the door before turning around to face Yami. "I don't know, I just did. Feels like I've seen things like that before."

"That's bull! Who are you, really?" Yami turned a questioning glare in Yugi's direction. "I mean you show up out of nowhere and then you figure out…"

"What's the big deal, it doesn't make a difference, so long as you got it open." Yugi puffed up his chest in an attempt to be threatening, but to Yami he just came off as looking like a bird with fluffed feathers. "I don't know who I am, if I did I wouldn't be here, I would be at home where I belong."

Yami paused and took a breath to steady his nerves, his repressed feelings for his family were bubbling up in fits of rage. "I'm sorry. It's just, we've been chasing this guy for years, and it's why Jounouchi and I started this sting operation. When I find a clue I just…" Yami sank onto the bed and held his forehead. "Every time I think I am close to catching him, the trail dies. He probably thought no one would figure out the box."

"Well maybe I just know about ancient things, but… I mean, your friends have been so nice to me and if I could help you more I would. I just don't know." Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami on the bed. "What was inside, anyway?"

"Just a really old map, it's not even in English, or Japanese…. In fact I think it's an ancient language."

"A map…" Yugi paused. "Well, can I see it?"

"If you can read that map I will give you my family's fortune." Yami stood up, hope returning to his eyes.

"Hey, don't get too excited. I might not know what it says." Yugi said and followed Yami out of his room and back down to the dining room. Yugi winced; as he drew nearer he could hear Jou and Honda arguing over something.

"I know you don't like him, but he might be able to help."

"First of all, his brother is the one wid da degree in ancient languages, and second of all he is oudda town!" Jou yelled back.

"How do you know that? Since when do you keep tabs on the Kaibas?" Honda smirked, "Hey, why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Jou cocked his head to the side and glared at the sinister smirk Honda was giving him, "Stop it. Don' even go dere!"

"You know, when boys like girls in elementary school, they always do mean things to them. The more they show hate toward the girl the more they actually like the girl." Honda teased. "Why Jou, this is almost a version of forbidden love…" Before Honda could finish Jou charged at him causing them both to fly out the open door and onto the porch. That was when Yami and Yugi entered the dining room.

"Should we stop them?" Yugi asked

"No, everyday it's something with those two." Yami rolled his eyes at the curses falling from Jou's lips. "You can take the man out of Brooklyn but…" Yami sighed and pulled the map out of the box and unfolded it carefully. The edges were frayed and the paper was so soft and fine, Yami thought it would turn to dust and fly away. Yugi leaned over it and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's interesting."

"What?"

"I know what language it is but I don't know how to read it."

"What language?"

"You aren't going to believe me but… have you ever heard of Atlantis?"

"Are you saying that this map is from Atlantis?" Yami paused for a second, "You're right, I don't believe you. Atlantis is a myth."

"Well I just have a strong feeling that this is where it is from." Yugi turned and watched as Yami's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Hey, if you want an expert I am sure you can find someone else to tell you."

"An expert?" Yami's eyebrow rose in excitement. Yugi smiled, Yami's facial expressions did nothing to help Yami hide his mood. He began to wonder if Yami knew of his obvious tell?"

"You ever play poker, Yami?"

"Once or twice, I don't really like it, why?"

"No reason." Yugi looked back at the map; it was of an area he had never seen before. It definitely wasn't a map to show where Atlantis was. But, Yugi guessed, it might be of a place in the ancient city, it might be the exact geological shape of the great city itself.

"I suppose I can give Mokuba a call. I would hate to bother him on a weekend… still." Yami walked off musing to himself and Yugi watched him for a moment before a 'SPLASH' caught his attention.

"Dammit! Your sister is going to kill you! She just bought me this shirt!" Honda yelled. Jou laughed and screamed as a clump of mud flew and landed on Jou's shoe.

"Hey! These are three-hundred dollar shoes!"

"Ha, that will show you to wear them to the farm; you should expect to get dirty."

"Oh, are they fighting again?" Shizuka asked calmly as she set a tray down on the counter to ready table. Yugi nodded. "I wouldn't worry, they are really the best of friends." She smiled as if remembering something.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Yami said as he walked into the room, a cell-phone glued to his ear. "I just scanned it to your phone…" Yami paused and looked at Yugi. "You are kidding me." Yami held his head. "This must be a dead-end. Atlantis doesn't exist." Yami took a breath. "Well thank you anyway and sorry to bother you, again. Good-bye." He hung up. "I'm in the twilight zone."

"Don't give up, Yami." Yugi said. "The point is that I was right about Atlantis." Yugi smiled.

"Shut up." Yami rolled his eyes and looked out at the yard. "Jou, Honda!" They came bounding over and up the steps. "Shower, we are going to find out more about this map." Yami held it up.

"But it's late, and almost time for dinner." Jou said

"Once Pegasus figures out the map is gone he's going to try everything to cover up the rest of the clues." Yami said.

"There isn't anythin' we can do anyway, man. The window has passed. We will just have ta wait until tomorrow." Jou sighed, "Ya know how much I want to get him back too."

"Katsuya…" Shizuka started. "He is right, Yami. We miss our parents so much but you need to be smart when it comes to trying to catch him." Yugi watched the scene, glad that he wasn't the cause of the tension. Whatever Pegasus did to them ran deep. Yugi began to shake at the thickness in the air and was glad when the oven beeped to signal it was time for dinner.

Just like that the tension melted and everyone gathered around the table. Everyone fell into meaningless chatter of happy times and dreams.

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms without saying a word, Yugi slipped into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He sat up and glanced at the dresser in the corner. Shizuka had mended the clothes he was wearing when he was found, though his pants were now shorts.

He walked over to the dresser and began to put the clothes into the drawer. Something sharp stabbed is hand and he reached into the pocket. He looked down at his hand and frowned at the key resting in his palm. It was a wonder it didn't fall out in the wash or that Shizuka hadn't discovered it. Or perhaps she did and just left it inside. Either way, this key was a clue to why he was here.

* * *

The next day Yugi found himself awoken by a rooster on his bed, Honda had placed the beast on Yugi's bed and let him crow in his ear. "Time to get up!"

"What the?" Yugi looked over at his clock. "I have an hour left."

"Nope, today is milk delivery day we get up an hour earlier so that everyone can have their milk before work." Honda said and grabbed the bird. "Get dressed." He said and walked out.

Yugi stumbled down the steps after getting dressed and found Honda outside loading the truck with crates of milk. Yugi groaned at remembering just how many cows he had milked to get all of that milk. "Ready, Yugi?" Yugi was far from ready but nodded anyway.

"Was the rooster really necessary?"Yugi asked as he stepped into the truck.

"No, but it gave me one hell of a laugh." Honda teased and slapped the keys in the ignition and the truck rumbled in protest before letting out a roar.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Yugi grimaced. He simply must lock his door…but Honda had a master key. This was going to be a long adventure.

They drove down and into the city, stopping at each house, where Yugi placed two glass containers of fresh milk on the front step and took the two empty containers as replacement. They did this for a couple of hours and the sun was about to rise.

Honda looked over at the exhausted Yugi and smiled. "You did great; we have one more place left." Honda pulled in front of an old building. "This is the museum."

Yugi peered out the window and his heart skipped, for some reason, he was in love with the place. Steps climbed high; there were about twenty long steps to the doors. Columns of marble on either side, they held up a small arch and in the center was a circular emblem. Yugi stepped out of the car and squinted to get a better look. The emblem encompassed and Egyptian eye with an _A_ in the center.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Honda looked up with him. "The Atemu family crest, they own this Museum, Yami's father was an avid lover of history." Honda handed Yugi a jug of milk, "funny how Yami hates history. Hates the Museum, wants to sell it."

Yugi ignored everything because he was only focused on the emblem, he had seen it somewhere. He closed his eyes and began to feel something dig into his leg. His eyes popped open. Of course! Yugi pulled the key from his pocked. He was right; the same emblem was on the key. Why did he have a Key with the Atemu family crest on it?


	6. Case after Case

**Chapter 6**

**-Case after Case-**

* * *

"Cecelia Pegasus was a woman of many talents, one of which: melting the cold heart of Maximilian Pegasus. When her husband went missing she went to the Millennium Crew for help. And in a strange turn of events she is found murdered just outside her home."

"That's enough narration, Otogi!" Yami snapped. With a cloth over his nose and mouth, Yami glanced over the body of the woman who came to them only two nights ago for help. "I told you he would come back and cover up loose ends."

"Yea' but how were we ta know he'd kill his own wife?" Jou asked and glanced over his shoulder. He knew the cops wouldn't be too far behind. "We betta go before…" Jou glared at the familiar sound of gravel being ground into the asphalt. "Too late."

A cop car pulled up to the front of the house and the door swung open. Out popped two very shiny black shoes and a perfectly pressed pair of grey slacks followed by the rest of a man, a detective known as Seto Kaiba.

"You said he was out of town." Otogi whispered harshly in Jou's ear.

"Why am I not surprised to find the lot of you here?" Seto Kaiba stood proudly before the steps of the porch and glowered over at the three people he despised most. "Vigilante troublemakers." At that Yami grabbed Jou's arm.

"Yea' we've saved your butt plenty-a-times!" Jou shouted, if only Yami wasn't holding so tightly to his wrist.

"You know, when I drive up to a place and the three of you are standing around a body it makes me suspicious." Seto took a few steps to meet them on the porch, completely ignoring Jou's comment. "Perhaps I should take you in for questioning."

"You ain't got nothin' on us, cop." Jou spat. He could tell Seto was becoming aggravated by the way he clenched his jaw shut. Good.

"Jounouch, calm down." Yami instructed. The last thing he needed was for Seto to take them to jail; it would be a huge waste of time. "We came here to ask her a few questions; she was like this when we got here."

"Spare me. What business did you have with her?" Seto asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer.

"She came to us for help. She wanted us to help her find her husband."

"And who would that be?"

"Maximilian Pegasus." Seto paused a moment, he knew from experience that the Millennium Crew hadn't the ability to murder. And it was true that they had, on many occasions, helped the people of Domino. But when it came to crimes that led back to Pegasus they were always at a loss. Perhaps this would be his chance to show the Millennium Crew what a real detective could do.

"Wipe that smirk off ya face, we know ya want us to stop him."

"Ha, I would rather stop him the correct way. The lawful way."

"Did you say awful?" Jou laughed at his joke. Yami elbowed him in the ribs.

"Relax, Yami. I'm not going to take you in. But if I see you again or find out that you are impeding this investigation I won't hesitate to lock you up."

"Wuss, Lock us up now, I dare ya!" Yami clamped a hand over Jou's mouth and dragged him down the stoop and back toward their car.

"Don't listen to him. He's under a lot of stress." Otogi said and bounded after them just as Yami tossed Jou to the back of his truck.

Seto watched them drive away and turned his attention to the body of Cecelia Pegasus. Oh he knew who she was, everyone did. Her beauty was unsurpassed in all of America. "Damn you, Pegasus."

* * *

Yugi wandered the streets of Domino looking at the key, securely nestled in the palm of his hand. So many questions rattled his mind. Could he just ask Yami what the key went to? Surly Yami wouldn't believe that he had just happened upon it. No. Yami would want to know where Yugi had obtained it. It was best to figure it out on his own. Maybe it would trigger a memory.

Yugi was so engrossed in his questions he failed to notice a small child coming at him. He fell back and the key flew into the air, Yugi reached his hand up to grab it again but was stopped when the child caught it first. "I'm sorry." Yugi said. "Can I have that back please?"

"sure." The kid passed it to him. "I bet you have lots of cool treasure in your box."

"What?"

"Well my mom has a key like that and she liked to hide her treasure in the box at the bank." Yugi paused a moment. Treasure? He must have meant her jewelry. Yugi's eyes got wider and he smiled brightly. "You okay?" the kid backed up a bit.

"I'm fine." Yugi pushed himself up and pulled the kid up too. "You just gave me a big clue. Thank you."

"A Clue? Ooo are you a detective? Are you with that gang that helps people?"

"Something like that."

"So cool. Well, I gotta go."

"Bye." Yugi watched the kid run off and looked at the key again. It went to a safely deposit box at the bank. Yugi turned on his heels and headed for the bank he had passed a few blocks ago.

"Yug'" Yugi stopped upon hearing a familiar voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just…" Yugi slipped the key back into his pocket and smiled, "I was just exploring the city. You know I can't be cooped up in that house forever. Besides if Honda sees me sitting around he always finds things for me to do."

"Ah, I know what ya mean." Jou looked behind Yugi for a second and smiled.

"Are you guys on a mission right now?"

"Yeah. Sorta…"he paused. "Hey, why don't ya help me wid dis one?"

"Me? I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"Nonsense, you like to help people right? That's neva hard." Yugi loved the way Jou saw the bright side of everything. "Right now we are tailing a suspect."

"With that Pegasus case?"

"Nah, this is a different case." Jou pulled Yugi to the side. "Are you in?"

"Yeah." Yugi hid behind Jou as he snapped pictures of a tall burly man, his perfect suit was disheveled and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Yugi suspected that this was a case of infidelity.

"He is so busted." Jou whispered. "His name is Jim Henderson, his wife suspected him of cheating and it looks like she was right. Wait." Jou watched as another person came out of the door, her dress was clinging to her body in a way that left little to the imagination. Her long blond hair curled and fell at her shoulders. "Mai?"

"Jounouchi." She smiled and walked over, her breasts bounced lightly as she walked in three-inch heels. "You working the city now?"

"Just for a bit. After your last big case Seto has had cops run my street more heavily." She paused and bent down to meet Yugi at eye level. "And who is this cutie? He might want to think about turning tricks he could make a fortune." Yugi was mildly flattered but also disgusted by that comment but smiled politely. "Name's Mai Valentine. With a name like that what else would I be, right?"

"I'm Yugi. Do you really have to… I mean you could be an actress or something."

"Oh, well actually I love my job; of course I only deal with high class clients."

"So you were wid that guy?" Jou jerked a thumb toward the Jim, who was standing patiently at the crosswalk trying to fix up his clothes.

"Yeah, he's new though. Oh dear. Was he married?" Jou held up his camera and waved it at her. "That's too bad. You won't tell his wife about me will you?"

"You know I won't. I would feel bad if you kicked her ass."

"That's right." She turned slightly and smiled at another handsome man coming out of a limo. "Oh, gotta go, my three-o-clock is here. See you later, Jou, and you too, cutie." She walked off the meet the man.

"I feel like I need a shower." Yugi shuttered. "Like I didn't something dirty."

"Hey, she's not like those cheep hookers you always see." Jou glared slightly.

"No, it's not that. She's just… I'm gay and I would hit that." Yugi said feeling a bit foolish for talking that way. Jou smiled and slapped his back hard.

"I know what ya mean." He smiled. "Hey, why don't we get this evidence to the wife and have dinner together. I have to meet up with Yami and the others, you should come."

"Are you sure? Yami is a little…"

"It's only because he's trying to figure everything out." Jou smiled sadly. "It's gotta be hard to lose everything you have. In a way I hope this case takes a long time. I think Yami is only living to find the answers, after we solve it… I don't know what he will do."

"oh." It was all Yugi could say. Though Yugi had lost everything he had ever known in his mind, he couldn't imagine what Yami was going through. "I will meet you there. There is something I wanted to check out first."

"Sure. We'll be at Checkmate. It's right down this street." Jou pointed and looked at Yugi. "See you there." Yugi waved and headed back toward the bank.

When he arrived he was surprised to find that it was nearly empty. Yugi pulled the key out and looked around for the boxes. He was sure that if he asked where they were, Bank security would stop him and ask him where he got the key. Yugi rounded a corner and frowned at the rows and rows of golden boxes. How would he find the right box, his key wasn't numbered.

Yugi then noticed a row of boxed marked with the family crest. He would start there. Yugi looked at the sign above the boxes.

_Rent an Atemu box, more secure. Store your treasures._

"Thanks kid." Yugi smiled and glanced around before slipping the key into the first box. When that didn't work he tried the next one. Yugi spent over an hour trying out keyholes until he found the right one. He pulled the draw out and lifted out the box and flipped it open. Inside was a white cloth, Yugi unfolded it and stepped back. The lights from above were reflecting off the object, setting the box aglow in a brilliant golden light. Yugi reached in and pulled up the brown string that was attached to the object and let it swing in the air. By the way it was shaped Yugi figured it was part of a bigger object.

"What is this?" Yugi paused and slipped the object around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He'd have to find out what it was later. He put the box back and exited the bank. He only had more questions now. Yugi placed a hand over the object and closed his eyes. He felt warm and safe. Odd. He thought.

He shook off his thoughts when he caught sight of the restaurant where he was to meet Jou and the others. Would it be something they were interested in? Yugi paused.

"Hey, you showed." Jou smiled. "The way you feel about Yami, I t'ought you wouldn't. Well anyway I told him ta be nice."

"Thanks." Yugi said dryly and joined them for a short dinner.


	7. Jounouchi We Hardly Knew Ye

**Chapter 7**

**-Jounouchi We Hardly Knew Ye-**

* * *

As promised, Yami was on his best behavior over dinner but Yugi could see that it was due to some sort of distraction, because of his behavior. Yugi watched Yami shift in his chair and glance at his watch several times. Who was he waiting for? He began to feel a bit jealous; who was it that occupied Yami's time so heavily?

"…that no good cheater." Jou's voice was suddenly loud and it occurred to Yugi that Jou had been talking for some time now. He glanced over at him. "Jesus, I've been talkin' for a half hour and you weren't even listenin' ta me."

"Sorry I was just thinking about something, besides I was there when you caught him." Yugi added, his eyes sliding over to see if Yami was watching. He wasn't. "It was Mai." Yugi told Yami.

"Huh? That's great." Yami said lazily and waved them off as he stood up. "I have something…. I promised I would do." He took a long sip of his drink and headed out the door.

"What's that about?" Yugi asked carefully.

"How come no one ever listens ta me?" Jou pouted, not caring that Yami had just left.

"Maybe if you had anything interesting to say someone would listen, Mutt." Yugi's face paled as he glanced up at Officer Seto Kaiba. Jou clenched his hands around his fountain drink, if it had been a paper cup, Yugi was sure it would have burst. "Your friend sure left quickly. What are you guys up to?"

"What do you care?" Jou snapped.

"Jou…" Yugi looked up at Seto apologetically.

Seto scoffed, "I am doing my job."

"Ha! Your job." Yugi pushed his chair from the table slightly as Jou stood up. "You couldn't catch a thief if he were stealing off your desk in front of ya."

"Oh that's rich, you know I have solved every case I have ever been given."

"Except for one." Jou glared. Yugi watched as Seto took a step back. "Oh, you remember that now, don't ya? I hate you; get out of my fucking sight."

"Jou, please." Yugi grabbed Jou's wrist and pulled him to sit back down.

"Watch what you say to me." Seto said and was out the door in an instant.

Jou sat back in his seat in a huff and glanced over at Yugi. "That guy is a mega prick." Yugi played with his bangs and glanced up at Jou from under his eyebrows. "Anyway, Yami is actin' really strange, isn't he?"

"I'll ask him later." Yugi said and suddenly someone turned up the T.V. in the far corner. Yugi hadn't even noticed it until then. It seemed to be the news.

_A recent outbreak of crimes has struck Domino as the Red Letter Gang take over the streets. And the weather report calls for heavy showers…_

As the weather report continued, Yugi noticed Jou's body had become tense and his hands practically strangled his drink, he was reacting angrier than he had during the incident with Seto. "Jou, are you alright?"

"I want ta watch that report." he said simply. "You should head on back. Honda will want ta have you around to bring in the cows before it rains."

"You're right. But you'll be going home too, right?"

"Yeah. A bit later." Yugi left Jou knowing that something was up but he didn't want to pressure Jou into telling him.

"Be careful." Yugi whispered and headed out the door.

Jou looked up at the T.V. and his glass finally gave way to the pressure of his hands and cracked slightly. How dare they show their pathetic faces again? Jounouchi finished his drink, left his cash on the table and walked out the door.

Jounouchi looked toward the warehouse district; parts of Domino were slowly drifting into the modern age. The new buildings towered over everything, it was dark and sinister and it was just the place to look. Jou took a breath and started his journey down the street.

He sighed in melancholy as his old life flashed before his eyes, the day of his first initiation into his group, Blue Letter Gang. While most of his gang mates died or were in jail, Jounouchi managed to stay out of the way. Then he met Honda and his life changed.

He smiled. Honda brought him from this dump and gave him a place to stay, then Yami came, then Anzu. They were all happy and when Jou had discovered he had a long lost sister he changed his ways and his family welcomed him back.

They wouldn't take his new life away from him. He would stop the Red Letter Gang; but one thing was bothering him. Why now? Why would they show up now, five years after the both gangs had disbanded? He would find out.

A call for help stopped him. His senses were on high alert. The voice belonged to someone very important.

"Please! Someone help me!"

"Now now, you can stay here and have fun with us or we can take you to our new boss." said another voice.

"Please, stop!"

"You heard him, Valon." Valon turned to face Jounouchi, a smirk plastered on Valon's face. Valon's captive smiled and wiped the tears from his blue eyes.

"Mokuba, you'll be alright now." Jou said.

"This is all my fault! I wanted to come back early and surprise Seto… I should have let him know I was coming. I could have been killed and he would still think I was away."

"Don't worry now, Mokuba." Jou turned his attention to Valon. "Let him go."

"Sorry, my boss asked me to fetch him."

"Your boss? I thought that you were the leader of the Red Letter Gang?"

"Yeah, well we are currently under new management."

"Someone hired you, that's why you are back."

"Aww, and everyone says you aren't that smart." Jounouchi stomped over and grabbed Valon by the collar of his shirt causing the gang member to let go of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, get out of here." Jou said without taking his eyes off of Valon.

"What about you?" asked Mokuba.

"I'll be fine. Go. Seto will be excited to see you. Go." Mokuba nodded and ran out of the alley as fast as he could. "Good, now it's just me and you."

"Let me go, Katsuya." It was a warning.

* * *

Officer Seto Kaiba sat at his desk looking over the details of the case before him, one dead wife and a suspected husband who had vanished. That damned group of vigilantes must have taken key evidence. He placed his forehead in his hands and let out a long sigh. It was all because of his first case; the case Jounouchi was referring to at the diner.

It was a cloudy and dark day like this one. Seto had climbed his way up the ranks to Detective in only a year; though, according to the other officers it was due to his rich family. Seto hated them. What he accomplished he accomplished on his own. He didn't want his success defined by his asshole stepfather's fortune. No, it was time for Seto to prove himself and that is why he left the station that day.

_As his car pulled up to the remains of what was once a house, he spotted two people speaking to another officer. One was a young man about his own age and a younger girl perhaps only five years younger; being that they looked alike in many ways, Seto assumed the two were siblings. The young man was gesturing with his hands while the girl cried. _

_Seto finally saw fit to get out of his car, he strode over to the two and watched them for a moment. _

"_We were at the corner store when we heard da blast. Can ya just tell us if our parents are safe? Please we don't know where dey are."_

"_What's going on here?" Seto finally said._

"_Seto, about time you showed up. These kids are key witnesses to the explosion." A random officer said. Seto didn't know his name, he didn't bother with friends when there was work to do. _

To this day Seto couldn't remember the officer's name and it still didn't matter. Seto reached in his top drawer and pulled out the crime scene photos of his first case. Katsuya and Shizuka Jounouchi stood near the house they had grown up in. A mad man had targeted their father for unpaid loans, or at least that's what was determined at the time.

Seto pulled out pieces of an old note written on Industrial Illusions paper, it had been attached to the bomb. He knew he never should have shown it to Jou, but the boy was breaking down in front of him. Now, Jou made it his life's work to catch Pegasus. This irked Seto to no end, it was his case. Pegasus was his to catch. Jounouchi was always in the way! He snarled and shoved the case evidence back into his drawer. What was important was the case in front of him.

"Seto!" Seto looked up, his eyes wide. His brother was out of town, no, he was standing right there in front of him. "Seto, Jounouchi is in trouble!"

"What?" Seto stood up and walked over to his brother, he was frantic. "Mokuba calm down. What happened? Why are you back so early?"

"Look, don't get mad but I was helping Yami and the others." Seto clenched his jaw. _Traitor_, he thought. "They needed me to translate a map for them. Anyway that's not why I am here. I came back early because I got a call from someone about the map I translated, I thought it could help Yami out so I came back early to meet the guy." Mokuba took a breath; he was swaying from one foot to the other. "The next thing I knew I am being thrown into the back of a limo. They were trying to kidnap me."

"Who was it?" Seto snarled.

"Red Letter Gang."

"What? They have already disbanded." Seto leaned on his desk.

"I don't know, I think the guy who called me about the map hired them. It doesn't matter. They took me to the Warehouse District and were going to kill me, but Jounouchi stopped their leader. He's there now, fighting him, but I am afraid that the others will gang up on him. You have to help him."

"I will Mokuba, stay here and lock the door." Seto grabbed his coat and was out the door in an instant. Leave it to the Mutt to get into trouble.

* * *

Dammit. He couldn't run any faster, the knife in his hand dripping with blood making a path, they would find him but he couldn't get rid of the evidence. His prints would be on the knife and given his record he wasn't inclined to believe that the judge would go easy on him or hear him out for that matter.

Running, all Jounouchi had done his entire life. He ran from his sister when their parents were murdered by Pegasus. He ran from the truth whenever Pegasus got away. He was in a gang, he ran from cops and victims. It was all he knew and he was good at it. Except… except for now.

Jounouchi grabbed hold of the chain link fence in front of him. Shit, this was the end. Who would find him first: the cops or Valon's followers? Jou turned around, leaning back against the chainlink fence behind him, ready to face his pursuer.

"Figures we'd meet like this. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Jou's eyes went wide, he knew that voice. Seto Kaiba was right behind him on the other side of the fence. He was finished.

"I didn't do it… he pulled the knife, I defended myself. I stabbed him…."

"No one is going to buy that. No one thinks a no-good street punk is gonna do the right thing. No, you murdered him." Jou leaned back against the fence; he never looked over his shoulder.

"I know that."

"Pass the knife through the fence; I'll get rid of it."

"Wh…" It took Jou a moment to think about what Seto had just said. This was a man so in tune with the law that he would stop jay walkers. This was a man who hated every fiber of Jou's existence. "Why are you helping me?"

"I won't repeat myself. Hand it to me or face the death penalty." Jou didn't need any more incentive than that. He was more than happy to face up to his own crimes but this… this was not his fault. He handed the bloody knife to the capable hands of Detective Seto Kaiba. Jou finally looked behind him and caught sight of those piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"Shut up. I am only repaying you for helping my little brother. And if you tell anyone about this, I can assure you, you will be facing something much worse than the death penalty." With that, Seto walked out of the alley on his side of the fence. "There is no one down here, boys. Let's keep searching." Seto said. Then his voice was gone.

Jou closed his eyes and slid down the fence; the rain came down like clockwork. He let the water wash the blood from his clothes and his face. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. Rain fell onto his cheeks, mixing with his warm tears. Would his life always be this way? Cold, dark, unloved and forgotten?


	8. Blue Eyes White Angel

**Chapter 8**

**-Blue Eyes White Angel-**

That night at Dinner, Jou's spot was empty. It was the first time he had ever missed a meal. Honda hadn't heard from him all night and neither had anyone else. Yugi began to wonder if he should have stopped Jou from going wherever he had gone.

"Yugi, you were the last to see him. Did he tell you where he was going?" Honda asked for the eighth time that night.

"No, he told me to head back here."

"Sounds like he wanted to keep you out of danger," Yami chimed in, "Did anything happen before he sent you here?"

"Well, the news was on and he said something about wanting to watch the report," Yugi explained.

"What was the report about?" Honda asked.

"A gang that was coming back… You don't think he went to fight them do you?" Yugi paused. "That's just stupid."

"Smarts aren't exactly Jou's strong point," Honda said and fisted the air trying not to get too angry, "This gang… they wouldn't happen to be the Red Letter Gang, would they?" Everyone paused to look at Honda.

"I think so," Yugi said finally.

"Dammit," Honda looked at Yami.

"I'm on it. I'll take the south side and you take the north," Yami said and suddenly everyone was frantic and panicked. Yugi could only watch as everyone scrambled to get out of the door. "Yugi, come on we need everyone on this," Yami said. Yugi didn't have time to feel honored that he was even asked to help because Jou could be in trouble or worse. Yugi shut his eyes tight to the pain that threatened to bubble up.

Yami and Yugi searched the streets by car, but the rain had slowed traffic down. They decided to get out and search on foot. They ran through the dark streets of the warehouse district, Yugi resisting the urge to hold Yami's hand. The area made him feel uneasy and immobile, as if he were a child hiding under the covers from a ghost.

"Stop," Yami yanked Yugi back by his wrist and pointed at a pink stream of water. Yugi followed the river up and into a dark alley. "Jounouchi!" Yami called, and followed the river into the darkness. Yugi was glad that Yami hadn't let go of his wrist as he was dragged into the unknown.

"Jou," Yami whispered and fell to his knees before his friend. He was covered in blood and Yami feared the worst.

"Wait, I don't think any of the blood is his," Yugi said as he knelt down next to Yami and lightly cupped Jou's cheek. Warm. Yugi smiled when Jou opened his eyes to look at them. "Jou."

"H-Hey Yug…" Jou smiled softly and nuzzled into Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed and helped Jou to his feet with the help of Yami. "Yami… You won't believe me…"

"What won't I believe?" Yami asked as he took Jou's full weight causing Jou to wrap an arm around Yami's neck so he could walk back to the car.

"I was saved," Jou started but Seto's voice penetrated his hazy mind… _if you tell anyone about this, you will be facing something much worse than the death penalty_… "I was saved by an angel."

"An angel?" Yami smiled and Yugi could tell that Yami was generally happy that Jou was safe. "You're right, I don't believe you," he added. Jou laughed nervously and nodded.

"Thank you." Jou said as they finally found the car and he was placed inside.

"Don't mention it, Jou. I do want to know why you went there in the first place." Jou looked away. "You aren't in the rival gang anymore; it wasn't your responsibility to take care of them."

"What? How can you say that? That's what we do for a livin'!"

"You shouldn't take on a gang by yourself," Yami said, "Do you think I want to lose you?"

Yugi looked at Yami suddenly and he could feel the pain in the other's aura (not that he believed in things like that); but the pain he felt was raw and real and coming from Yami, nonetheless. Yami sighed and drove back to the ranch; he contacted the others to let them know Jou was safe now.

* * *

Jou sat alone in his room, wrapped in a thick blanket, as he thought back to the events of that night. Why had Seto saved him when he had the chance to take Jou away and lock him up for good? When he was sure the others were sleeping, Jou tossed the blanket off and slipped out into the rain once more. He had to find out why.

Jou hurried through Domino under awnings and overhang-roofs so as not to get too wet. The rain wasn't falling as hard now, but he couldn't afford to get sick.

Jou came to a stop before a huge mansion. Seto had lived here since he'd been a kid. Jou had always wondered what kind of people would be lucky enough to live in such a place, a place he had always admired; the biggest house in the city that had once held warmth and hope but now looked haunted.

Jou went to the fence and propelled himself up like he used to when he was young, landing safely on the other side. He thanked God that Seto had kept his dogs inside as he made his way to the huge entrance. He knocked softly but there was no answer, only the cold icy sound of piano keys as they were played. The song was slow and sad but held determination. Jou followed the sound toward the side of the house where a window was left open.

The clouds broke and the moon cut through the night air, lighting the room and the pianist in a brilliant glow. The light reflected off a familiar white trench coat; slender fingers moved effortlessly over ebony keys as the song continued. Jou grabbed hold of the windowsill and pulled himself closer. He had no idea Seto could play the piano. Then again, most rich kids could because their parents forced them.

Jou twitched at feeling a cold object on his hand but flicked it away, dismissing it as a rain drop. But the cold sensation came back and this time Jou looked down to find the nose of a very wet and angry dog. "Heh, nice doggy," Jou said, and pulled his hand away just as the dog chomped at it.

Jou took off running toward the fence with the dog hot on his heels. "Neh! Get away." Jou leapt toward the fence in an attempt to pull himself up but the rail was slippery and instead he fell to the gravel. _Oh shit_ he thought as the dog pounced on him.

"Lucifer!" Jou looked into the dog's eyes as it pulled back and sat down on top of him. "Go back inside!" The dog whimpered and held his head low as he got off and headed back to the house.

Jou sighed and decided it was time to face his savior. "Thanks man…" he paused as he noticed Seto standing before him, "Figures."

"The key to taking care of dogs is a commanding voice. Yet some dogs, mutts actually, need to be broken before they listen," Seto explained. "What are you doing here?" he asked, passively.

"Why did you save me?" Jou asked as he stood up again.

"If you were to die on my property I'd have to get someone to clean it up, and that would cost extra," He said and turned on his heels before heading back toward the house.

"That's not what I meant," Jou said and ran to keep up with Seto's long strides, "I mean on the street today."

Seto ignored him and walked into the mansion; he paused before shutting the door to extend his arm, letting Jou know to join him in the house. Jou said nothing and entered swiftly; the door shut with a loud screech.

* * *

Yugi crept down the stairs and was relieved that the dining room light was on; this meant that he wouldn't be up alone with his thoughts. He rounded the corner and entered the room to find Yami scrolling through his phone.

"Jou left again," Yugi said to announce his presence, "I saw him but I didn't think to stop him… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I just got a text from Mokuba; Jou is at the Mansion with him." Yami looked up from his phone.

"Mokuba?" Yugi paused. "Oh, the one who translated the map?"

"That's the one. Thing is I have no idea why he's here," Yami said and began texting. "He said he found something interesting but thought it was too dangerous to share over the phone." Yugi took a seat next to Yami and listened. "Ah, he wants us to meet up tomorrow to discuss it." Yami looked at Yugi and smiled before turning off his phone.

"That's good; looks like we have a new lead." Yugi paused. _Did I just say we?_ "That is… I mean I know you don't need my help but…"

"You are officially on this one with us. You were able to understand where the map came from and that it even was a map." Yami moved his chair so that he was facing Yugi then looked him dead in the eye. "Now if I let you in, you have to be completely honest in everything that happens."

"I…" Yugi shivered under the weight of Yami's strong gaze. "I will. I swear."

"That's good." Yami sat back but he wasn't any less intense. "So tell me why you were at the Bank today. Why were you back in my family's private boxes?"

Yami laced his fingers in front of him.

"The… Bank…?"

"Right," Yami leaned in placing his chin on his laced hands. "Since you have never been here before and have no money, I'm left wondering why you went there." Yami said. "Of course you don't have to tell me, I could always get it off of the surveillance cameras."

"Why didn't you do that then?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me why you were there." Yami repeated.

* * *

"Jounouchi pulled a blanket over his shoulders; he waited for his clothes to dry and sat in front of a warm fire. He had no idea what was going on, or why the world was being turned upside down. He was taken from his thoughts when a cup landed before his eyes, his eyes followed the cup to the hand that held it, to the arm… to the man.

"Take it," He ordered.

Jou took the cup and sipped at it; after he approved of the taste and warmth, the offering hand moved up to ruffle his hair. Jou glared up at the owner of the hand, "Why are you helping me?"

"I told you."

"No! I want to know the real reason. I would have thought you would give anything to see me locked up or worse… dead."

"While it is true I hate vigilantes and Nothings like you, Justice only works when the wrong are punished. I know that you are telling the truth and I won't see an innocent man locked up. The law has gotten completely out of control and I am going to try my damnedest to fix it."

Jounouchi looked up into those blue eyes and paused a moment at the passion behind those words. If only he himself could believe in something with at least half of his heart…"Well, thank you."

"Don't mention it, mutt." Seto walked out of the room. He felt embarrassed by the feelings he had shared with the blonde. He held a hand to his forehead, this feeling was bubbling up again. He couldn't take it… he had to get away. He could only escape to one place.

The music room had sat untouched for years before the Mutt had come and changed everything. Dust collected over everything, but the piano but it was the only thing Seto was interested in.

Music slowly filled the Kaiba Manor once more, the notes drifted down the halls. He closed his eyes and let the music flow out of him. He poured all of his pain, frustration, hatred and love into the music. Seto paused; _love_? Yes, he noticed a few happy notes in his sad song. Now angry, loud notes cut through the air killing any thoughts of love.

Jou peered into the room and watched as Seto played the piano. Anguish and hate… love and hope; Seto was in a war with himself. Jou often found himself in that predicament, he wished for an outlet as beautiful as the piano.

Seto kept playing, oblivious to the world around him. Then he stopped, hearing soft footsteps. He turned, the object of his torment stood before him. Jou stood next to him and that was all. Seto turned slightly and faced Jou; those honey brown eyes looked down at him, and for a moment everything clicked into place.

Seto grabbed the blonde by his hips and pulled him close, only to rest his forehead against Jou's stomach. No words. Jou placed his hands on top of Seto's head; Jou looked to the side, unwilling to see Seto in such a state of pain. Behind them, a second pair of soft blue eyes glittered with hope and the door closed.


	9. No, No More Sorrow

**Chapter 9**

**-No, No More Sorrow-**

* * *

Yugi stirred the cup of coffee that Yami had placed before him earlier and reached into his pocket and pulled the key free. "I found this in my pocket after Shizuka fixed my clothes. I had no idea where it was from so I thought if I could find out where it belonged I could find something that would remind me of my past."

Yami grabbed the key and looked it over; it looked like every other key that was given out at the bank. "So you thought you would go in there and search every single box until you found the key's mate?"

"Yes. Wait. You wouldn't know that if you hadn't've watched the video." Yugi sat up higher.

"Of course I did."

"What happened to the benefit of the doubt?" Yugi questioned.

"I am not an idiot. I don't know you from Adam, how can I trust you, because you are a pathetic victim of a crime? For all I know, for all you know, for that matter, you could be criminal pretending to be a victim." Yami stood up and placed his hands on the table leaning into Yugi's personal space. It was apparent to Yugi that Yami had interrogated many people. "Why don't you tell me what I found in the box?"

"Why are you still playing at this?" Yugi paused for a moment, why would Yami ask when he had seen the video? "Unless you really couldn't see what was in the box." Yugi smirked.

"Don't toy with me. Tell me what was in the box."

"You want to know?" Yugi stood up to level the playing field but Yami didn't back down, they were a hair's width away from each other.

"Yugi." Yami warned.

"I found nothing. The box was empty." Yugi said quickly, hopefully his face wouldn't give him away but he couldn't tell Yami what he had found until he himself knew. "I got all excited over a clue I didn't have."

"You expect me to believe that?" Yami said taking a step back, not to back down but to escape the enchanting smell Yugi was giving off. "Then you wouldn't mind taking a lie detector test."

"Of course not. Bring it on." Yugi smirked "But when you find I am not lying then you have to let me in on this operation thing with Pegasus."

"If you aren't lying then there is no reason for us to be enemies." Yami said. "Just know that if you are lying you will pay the penalty."

"I will pay in any way you want me to." Yugi said and Yami faltered a bit. Yugi was certainly feisty. "But I am not lying." _What am I doing? He's going to find out and I am going to be dead._

* * *

Suddenly, as if coming back from a possession, Seto shoved Jou away from him and stood to face him. Jou looked up only to meet Seto's fierce blue eyes which were brimmed with the white color of rage. Jou swallowed hard and took a step back; he had heard about that look and dreaded the thought of ever being on the receiving end of it. In all the times he had tormented and teased the cop he had never gotten the look. Why was is different now?

"Get out." Seto said.

Jou was confused, hadn't he just shared an intensely intimate moment with Seto, felt his pain, comforted him? Is that what was different. Perhaps hate and teasing were the only things Seto could understand. "What's your problem, eh?" Jou said. He wouldn't let something like the dreaded look stop him. "I thought I was trying to comfort you, man?" Jou blushed only slightly. "I didn't even ask you what was wrong, I just let you be. How can that make you mad?"

"Get out." Seto said again. "You are always in the way."

"In the way…" Jou clenched his jaw shut and held his fists at his sides trying everything in his power not to punch Seto.

"That's right. If it wasn't for your stupid family and that case, I would be captain of the police force by now. I would be better off if it had never happened." He said knowing it would hurt the deepest part of Jou.

"You think I asked for this!" Jou stepped closer; oh it was going to be harder for him to restrain himself this time. How could Seto say such a horrible thing? "You are just bitter because that was the one case you couldn't solve. You have to face the fact that you aren't perfect and if it wasn't for your father's fortune you would be street trash just like me." Jou spat.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Seto yelled. Jou knew he had overstepped his boundaries but so had Seto. Either way he had to get out of there; he turned on his heels and walked out, leaving Seto alone in the dark piano room.

At that moment Mokuba walked into the room, Jou had snatched his clothes from him and stormed out of the house. "Nii-sama, what did you do? Jou was only trying to make you feel better. This case has been really hard on you and it hurts me to see you like that.

"Mokuba…" he looked back at his little brother. "Stay away from them. As your brother I am asking you, so please."

"Please? This is serious." Mokuba crossed the room. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He is a constant reminder that I am a failure."

Mokuba threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, "Failure? Nii-sama, you are anything but a failure. Think of all the other cases you've solved. Think of everything else, the way you stood up to our step father, the way you raised me. You are not a failure."

"He is the son of the people who were murdered." Seto said but Mokuba never let go. "I won't be able to face him properly if I don't solve this mystery. I don't need him here distracting me."

"Seto…"

"No, promise me you won't help them. This is my case." Seto gave Mokuba a look that was only reserved for him and nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help us? You told us you had something important to tell us about the map."

"I know, I will share that much with you but after that I am out of this. The map is something that was handed down through the royal family of Atlantis. The fact that this map is still here is a miracle. It is the real deal and it seems to show were the royal family treasure is buried. And this," Mokuba pointed to a few words laced throughout the map then pulled out a blank sheet and began writing each letter then wrote a translation.

"Location of the Mirror of Death." Yami read.

"I did a lot of digging and I couldn't find anything on "Mirror of Death" but I did find this." Mokuba said and pulled a book from his bag and opened it to the marked page. "This book talks of the Mirror of Life. Thing is this mirror was located in Egypt. In fact there are pictures of it everywhere." Mokuba pointed to many Egyptian drawings on several pages.

"That's an ankh." Yami said. "Those aren't mirrors."

"No but they are based off the real mirror." He said. "Whatever those mirror's do, Pegasus wants them and I have a feeling we can't let him find them. Hopefully he hasn't seen the map or if he has let's hope he doesn't have a copy."

"I really can't help you more than that. Except," Mokuba paused and pulled a card from his pocket, "This guy might be able to help you; he has been studying Atlantis and Egypt his whole life. I haven't heard from him in years and they say he's a quack but if any of this is true he is the man to ask." Mokuba said. "Good luck." He said and was out the door. Yami slid the card into his pocket and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"So what did Mokuba have to say?" Yugi asked carefully. Yami ignored the question and sat down at the table in the seat in front of him. Yugi was hooked up to the polygraph machine and was casually sitting in his seat. Normally a person would be a little nervous but he got nothing from the kid. Well Yami would get the truth out of him yet.

"I am the one asking the questions here." Yami said and Yugi nodded, the kid was keeping his cool. "We'll start of easy." Yami turned the polygraph machine on and began. "Is your name Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi said. Though how would Yugi know if it wasn't because right now his brain truly believed that his name was Yugi?

"Have you ever been to Domino Before?" Yami asked and watched the machine very intently.

"Not that I know of" Yugi said then rolled his eyes. "No."

The "easy" questions continued for a few more minutes and then Yami decided to cut right down to it. "Did you go to the Domino bank?" Yami asked and watched Yugi's face carefully.

"Yes."

"Did you open one of my family's safety deposit boxes?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything inside the box when you opened it?" Yami sat up and watched Yugi even closer now. Yugi looked him right in the eyes; he hadn't expected that. Yugi's eyes were beautiful and innocent.

"No." Yugi said finally and Yami waited for the most undeniable tell of them all. He waited for Yugi to ask how he did. "Can I go now?" Yugi asked.

What was this kid playing at? He really didn't find anything in the box? Why keep it a secret then? Perhaps Yugi didn't want to worry Yami over nothing. Yugi did say that he would help if he could, perhaps he could be trusted. "Fine." Yami grimaced although he was glad that Yugi wasn't the enemy.

"On second thought, tell me what Mokuba had to say. You said I was in and now I want to know everything." Yugi said.

"You don't even belong here, what do you care?" Yami said as he began to pack up the polygraph machine.

"I can't explain it but I have a feeling that this case and my missing memories are linked. If you don't let me in then I will start and investigation on my own." Yugi said and Yami knew he was serious. He sighed and pulled out the card from his back pocket and handed it to Yugi.

"Mokuba said this guy might be able to help us."

Yugi scanned the card and read the name out loud, "Solomon Motou."

* * *

Dartz exited his plane and walked toward the waiting limo and stepped in after one of his armed guards opened the door for him. The man then shut the door and the limo was off. Dartz crossed his arms over his chest; he was not amused at this latest turn of events. Yugi had managed to escape. He opened the mini fridge and poured himself a drink.

When the limo pulled up to his American headquarters in Miami he got out and went up to his office on the top floor. He headed out to the balcony and looked out over the ocean. If they didn't find that boy it would mean trouble for his plan.

"Welcome back to Miami, Master Dartz." Dartz didn't have to turn to know Ushio was talking to him. The man had guts; facing him when he wasn't in the best of moods do to the one in question's mishap. "We are still searching Domino but we haven't found him yet." The man was brave yet stupid.

"Have the members of the Red Letter gang find him. Bring him to be by the end of the week or I will have you killed." Dartz said and brought up his hand to wave his henchman away. "Do not return without him."

"Yes sir." Ushio bowed lowly and stepped out the door only to be greeted by his partner.

"What did he say?" Keith said.

"We better find him by the end of the week." Ushio answered.

"I think it's time we questioned everyone. That place isn't that big, someone has to have seen him."

"He might be dead." Keith said, "There is no way anyone could have survived that accident."

"Yeah, well, then we better bring Master Dartz the body because he won't believe anything without evidence.

"We should have killed the kid when we had the chance."

"It doesn't matter what we should or shouldn't have done. Let's just find him."


	10. Lost and Found

**Chapter 10**

**-Lost and Found-**

Yugi watched as Yami hung up the phone, it had been the fourth time they had tried the number of Solomon Motou and still there was no answer. Yugi was beginning to think that it was no use. "Mokuba did say that he hadn't heard from him in a while." Yami said and slapped the card down next to the phone.

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"What's wrong? You've been really quiet." Yami said, glancing over at Yugi.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I have heard that man's name before. It's strange." Yugi said and held his forehead. Threads of his memory were popping up but when he tried to grab them the vision would unravel.

"Don't strain yourself. We'll figure it out." Yami smiled softly. "Would you like some tea?" Yugi nodded and watched as Yami danced around the kitchen with ease to collect the ingredients.

Yugi smiled and rested his chin on the palm of his hand and let his eyes take in the handsome man before him. Now that they were getting along better he could enjoy the best part of being in Domino. Yami.

Yami readied the kettle on the stove and turned back at Yugi while he waited for the water to heat up. Yugi blushed at being caught staring and looked away. "What do you think Solomon Motou will have to say when we finally reach him?" Yugi finally asked.

"If," Yami corrected, "we get a hold of him. I really don't know, I mean, Mokuba said that people thought he was a quack. He may just be crazy. But he's the only clue we've got so I am willing to try." Yami said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Yugi paused. "We do have another clue. I can go to Egypt and try to find the origin of the ankh and thus find the origin of the Mirror of Light, maybe even find its resting place. Sounds like Pegasus needs both mirrors so if we find one, he will be powerless."

"Powerless against what? I mean, what has he been searching for all these years? What could make him kill his wife? There are just too many questions. Finding the Mirror won't help us understand any of it. It would only delay Pegasus in his plans to do god knows what."

"True but maybe we can force him to tell us what he wants with them." Yugi said and paused when Yami placed his hand on his forehead. "Yami…" as Yugi was about to comfort Yami the kettle screeched to life.

"Ah, time for tea." Yami smiled and stood up to finish making the tea. Yami plucked up the kettle and started to fill the first mug for Yugi. Yami wasn't paying attention and he began to pour the scalding hot water onto his hand. He let out a curse and dropped the kettle onto the counter were it landed upright.

Yugi was at his side in an instant. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi looked over Yami's hand and grabbed the man's wrist before leading him to the sink where he turned on the cold water. "Keep your hand there for a few moments. "I think I saw some cream to help numb the pain." Yugi looked under the sink, he was right. He pulled a bottle out.

Yugi turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off Yami's hand gently. Once that was finished he opened the bottle of cream and put some on his fingers before gently running his slender fingers over the valleys in Yami's hand. Yugi watched as Yami tensed up, ready to pull his hand away. Yugi wouldn't allow that, he held Yami's hand tightly as he worked.

Yugi looked up at Yami's perfect face and frowned, it was turned away from him. Something about the sink was fascinating to Yami. "He killed my parents." Yami whispered suddenly.

"Yami…"

"I was out with Jou and the others that night…" he continued. Yugi was surprised, Yami had seemed so disconnected from everyone. He was so untrusting and now… he was just telling Yugi all of this. "We were celebrating." Yami paused and clenched the hand Yugi was working on into a fist. "I should have been there."

"Yami, please." Yugi pulled Yami's hand back but Yami snatched it back.

"I'm fine!" Yami said and suddenly his fierce eyes were on Yugi, causing Yugi to gasp. Yami took a few steps toward Yugi and Yugi stepped backward. "Do you want me to show you how fine I am?" his voice was gentler now and he reached out his uninjured hand to cup Yugi's cheek. "You are so beautiful." Yugi swallowed hard. Was he still at the table fantasying about Yami or was this really happening? A thumb scraped over his bottom lip, the resulting shiver let Yugi know that it definitely was happening. "You could make new memories with me, Yugi."

"Yami, I don't understand… why are you being like this?" Yugi didn't have time to wait for an answer as Yami's lips crashed down on his.

* * *

Jou sank to the ground in front of an empty lot where his house once stood. He often visited it to pay his respects but this time he was there for a different reason. He needed to find clues about why his parents were taken from him. He hopped over the fence that surrounded the area and glanced around at the small bits of rubble that still remained. He wasn't sure if he would find many clues but he had to try.

After several hours of searching and finding nothing, Jou sat down on a rock that used to be the stairway leading into the house. "Fuck." He sneered at his shoes and kicked at the dirt under his feet. He paused when the ground shifted in the shape of a rectangle. He cocked his head to the side and slid to his knees and brushed the earth away with his hands until he found the object. He pulled it from its home and blew the rest of the dirt off. It was a video tape. He studied the tape and read the worn sticker on the front. "Home movies." The date had worn away but Jou was excited nonetheless.

Jou tucked the tape into his jacket and hopped back over the fence toward the Blue Tavern and toward a VCR. He could only hope that the tape would still play.

Jou started to feel better as he reached the house until he watched Yugi peel out of the driveway in Honda's truck. Jou watched as Honda lectured Yami about something, he couldn't really tell what they were talking about. He walked into the house, "what happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Honda lied and Jou could tell but he didn't push the matter. "Mind if I use the VCR?" he asked.

"The last time I let you do that the nice old couple moved out because of your "special" movie choice." He said with air quotes and all.

"It's not that kind of movie." Jou said, not even fazed by Honda's comment. "I was at my old house and I found this." Jou pulled the tape from his jacket. "I want to see what's on it."

"Where was that? How was it missed?" Yami asked as he snatched up the tape. "Jou, I don't think you are going to find what you are looking for on that." He said and Jou snatched it back.

"I just want to see what's on it, okay?" He pouted.

"Just go use the VCR." Honda said finally. "As for you," he turned to Yami. "You better find him before he gets himself hurt."

"Seriously, what happened? Where did Yugi go in such a hurry?" Jou asked.

"Ugh, Yami and Yugi had a little fight. Yami won't tell me what it was about but when I came in Yugi was yelling and when he saw me he asked me for my keys and just left." Honda sighed, "Yami must have done something to piss him off."

"Oh, shut up. He'll come back; he is just having a little fit." Yami said and turned his attention to the mess that was still in the kitchen.

"I'll look for him after I watch this. He looked like he needed time to cool off anyway." Jou said and went into the living room to play his tape. He sat right in front of the TV and slipped the tape into the VCR and pressed play. It was all grainy and hardly visible. But he could see shapes moving and hear the voices.

"Daddy, come play with me." it was Shizuka's little voice.

"I will, but we have to find your brother first." It was his father's voice. Jou swallowed against the lump in his throat. This was a video of the last time he could remember his family being happy. The tape skipped a few times and the screen slipped to the right.

"Stop the tape." Yami shouted. Jou didn't know he was behind him but he pressed the stop button and looked back at him. "Did you see that?" Yami asked and went to join Jou in front of the TV. "Rewind it a bit." Yami instructed and stopped the tape again and pointed to a shape in the fuzziness. "See that shape?"

"Yeah." Jou blinked, it was hardly visible, and he was surprised that Yami had seen it. "What about it?"

"That is shaped exactly like the map that Pegasus had." Yami said. "We need to get the tape cleaned up and cut out that section." Yami said.

"Map? I don't see that. I just see a shape that could be something. It's like a cloud you can make it look like anything."

"Trust me. This is a clue." Yami said. "The only person with the technology to clean up that tape and cut it would be Seto."

"Oh, hell no." Jou sneered, he hadn't thought of that prick all day. "I am not asking him to do anything." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"We don't have to ask Seto, his brother is in town, remember?" Yami said. "He said he wouldn't help us with this case so don't tell him that this is what it's for."

"I have to do this?" Jou sighed. "Are you crazy?"

"I have to find Yugi and apologize to him." Yami said. "Just do it. It won't take long."

"Dude, what did you do to make him mad? He is so mellow." Jou looked over at Yami.

"I may have kissed him."

"WHAT?" Jou laughed. "Nice job."

"Shut up. It's not funny. I don't know what I was thinking." Yami said. "Just go talk to Mokuba." Yami said before standing again and leaving to find Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had driven around for about two hours and was still seething. He pulled into a parking space at the park and got out. He walked around for a bit and sat down on a swing. "Stupid Yami." He glared as he remembered their interaction.

_Yugi pushed Yami away after gaining his senses and looked up at him with confused eyes. "What was that for?" _

"_It was just a kiss. Relax. You know, we are both so tense maybe we should just explore this sexual tension between us. It might do us some good."_

"_Excuse me?" Yugi glared. "I am not in the habit of kissing people I hardly know." _

"_Oh, please, I've seen those looks you've been giving me." Yami smirked. _

"_I don't know what's going on with you but I don't like it." Yugi shoved Yami away from him as he came in for another kiss. "Get away from me!" Yugi shoved Yami away again and stormed out of the kitchen where he met Honda on the way. "Keys!" Yugi held out his hand and Honda did as he was told. Yugi took off in the truck._

"Bastard." Yugi spat and sighed. Yami was the only one who could help him at this point. He hated the fact that even though Yami was horrible to him, Yugi had to go back and face him eventually.

"Hey, kid." Yugi turned in his swing and came face to face with someone he felt he remembered.

"Do I know you?" Yugi asked.

"Don't play dumb." Another man said, but this one had come around to the other side effectively trapping Yugi between them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The first man said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"What?" the first man looked at the second. "Wow, I guess the accident did hurt him, Keith."

"Dammit. Let's just grab him." Yugi's eyes widened and suddenly he knew he was in danger but with nowhere to move Yugi couldn't escape. The first man slipped his arms between Yugi's and lifted him up out of the swing and Keith stepped in with a rag and placed it over Yugi's nose and mouth. Yugi struggled for a bit before passing out. "How is Dartz going to fee when he finds out the kid can't remember anything? He won't be able to help us now, Ushio."

"We'll just have to make him remember." Ushio smirked and carried the limp body of Yugi back to his car where he threw Yugi in the trunk.


	11. Law of Attraction

**Chapter 11**

**-Law of Attraction-**

* * *

Yami spotted Honda's car just outside the park and sighed; Yugi could be anywhere within the vast area. Yami looked up at the sky to gauge his time and there wasn't much because it was getting darker. He decided to go out to look for Yugi anyway since it would be better than waiting for him to return. Yami walked into the park and carefully glanced around for any sign of him. "Yugi!" he called but his own voice just echoed back. "Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami tried again. Still nothing.

While he walked, Yami replayed the kiss in his head. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed Yugi that way. He just wanted Yugi to shut up. Yami wasn't used to having people trying to pry into his business. And when he thought about it, Yugi was prying a lot.

Yami licked his lips; still, when he kissed Yugi it didn't feel as horrible as it should have. The attraction was there, Yami admitted; since the first time he'd seen those soft eyes staring back at him. Dammit! Yami shook his head; mere attraction shouldn't be enough to feel what he felt when he kissed Yugi.

Suddenly something caught Yami's eye near the swing set, on the ground was a white rag. Yami was too cautious to think it was a harmless piece of trash so he went over to examine it. He looked at the dirt beneath the swing and noticed signs of a struggle then two dragging marks. Yami picked up the rag and gave it a sniff. "Chloroform" Yami clenched the rag in his hands.

Yami pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a familiar number. "I don't want to hear it." Yami said when someone answered. "Please, just do me a favor…" Yami paused.

* * *

"Do you a favor?" Seto smirked, "oh that's rich, say it again and maybe I'll do it." Seto laughed, "Good boy." Seto said when it was repeated. Yami had some nerve calling him for a favor; nevertheless, it was nice to have a favor owed to him. Seto listened to Yami's instructions and went to his computer. "No, no one has been reported missing, why?" Seto paused as Yami cursed. "That's not enough evidence to say anyone was kidnapped let alone that Yugi was." Seto paused again

"A car proves nothing, who even knows about the kid?" Seto said. "You know the rules, seventy-two hours."

"What? Something happened to Yugi?!" Jou asked, having heard bits of the conversation on his way into Seto's office.

"Shh." Seto covered the mouth piece, "shut up, no one is talking to you." He said and began speaking to Yami again, "I'll send out a few guys to look for him." Seto said and hung up before Yami could say thank you. "As for you," he turned back toward Jounouchi. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"What happened to Yugi?" Jou said, ignoring Seto's question.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes it does. Yugi is my friend." Jou said. "Tell me what's happened to him."

"Can't you even eavesdrop correctly? If you were listening you would have put together that Yami thinks Yugi may have been kidnapped." Seto said. Jou turned to leave but Seto grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Not so fast."

"Let go." Jou yanked, it was a warning and Seto knew that he didn't have much time to back off before Jou did something to make him.

"No." Seto said and yanked Jou closer to him so that their chests touching completely. "Why are you here?" he asked again. Jou swallowed against the pleasant sent of Seto's breath. "Could the reason you are here have anything to do with that video tape behind your back?" Seto brought up his hands and encircled Jou's waist, grabbing Jou's tape wielding hand.

"Fucking let me go!" Jou brought up his other hand to slap Seto but Seto was faster; he grabbed Jou's other wrist and yanked Jou over his desk, spinning Jou around so he could pin Jou beneath him on the desk. Jou dropped the tape causing it to slide across the desk and fall to the ground. "Let go! You crazy mother fu-"

Seto pressed his lips to Jou's. He could think of nothing else, Jounouchi's defiance was such a turn on for him. Jou struggled beneath him; it was obvious to Seto that Jou wanted the kiss to stop, and well that wasn't going to happen. Seto slid both of his hands up off of Jounouchi's wrists into his hands where he laced their fingers together.

"Get…off." Jou said breathlessly when Seto finally stopped kissing him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Such language." Seto smirked. "You need to learn to relax, Jou." Seto said and bit Jou's bottom lip earning him a low moan.

"Don't call me by that name, get off of me!" Jou thrashed until his hip came into contact with a hard object. Jou's eyes widened. "Rape!"

"Shut up, Idiot! It's just my gun." Seto said and yanked away from Jou to show him. "See. Gun." Seto sat back in his seat and licked his lips slowly. "You taste good, by the way."

"You are disgusting." Jou said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And yet you are still here."

"What the fuck was that, anyway?" Jou glared.

"Attraction, you moron." Seto said simply.

"Ugh… how can you say such embarrassing things?"

"I'm far too successful to get embarrassed." Seto stood slowly and made his way toward Jou once more, "I will admit that being attracted to you is the last thing I ever wanted. You infuriate me to no end."

"Yeah, well you annoy me too. So I guess we are even." Jou crossed his arms over his chest and looked away like a spoiled child.

"Are we?" Seto asked, his breath ghosting over Jou's face. "Are you attracted to me too?"

"What?" Jou shoved Seto away and sprung to his feet. "You're being crazy. I have to help find Yugi." And with that he stomped out of the room and Seto didn't try to stop him.

Seto sat back down in his seat and held his head in his hands, he'd gone and kissed Jounouchi, gone and let him know his feelings. This wasn't what he wanted at all, not yet anyway. No, he wanted to solve Jounouchi's case once and for all. Only then could he face him, only then could he be free to pursue a relationship with the blonde man of his secret dreams.

Seto let out a groan and kicked his foot forward where it came into contact with the tape Jounouchi had left behind. He lifted his head to discover what he had kicked and bent down to pick it up. "Home movies," He read out loud. He flipped the tape over and sighed, it was in pretty bad shape. Had Jou brought it here for him to fix? Was this the last remaining memento Jounouchi had of his family?

Seto stood up and grabbed his coat before heading back home. Once there, Seto climbed the stairs to his home office and toward a work station with ten monitors. Seto slipped the tape into the VCR and set to work on restoring the video and saving it to a CD.

Hours had past and Seto was nearly done with the repairs but something kept catching his eye. He stopped the tape on the same spot for the fifth time and this time he knew what he was looking at. It was a map. Seto stroked his chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"A map?" Seto asked himself but there was only one way to find out what it was a map of. Seto turned his attention to cutting out the map and making it as clear as possible.

After a couple of hours Seto managed to print out the old map. He looked it over and sat back holding his head, it was in ancient Egyptian and he could read it as if it were in English. "What is going on?" he asked himself.

"Big brother?" Mokuba poked his head into Seto's office, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"It's just, you've been in here all night and dinner is cold." Mokuba walked into the room and glanced down at the map. "That's nuts!"

"What?"

"That map, it's the mirror image of the map that Yami and the others had me translate."

"Mirror image?" Seto sat up.

"Yeah, it was a map of Atlantis but this one is of a section in Egypt. See, that's Cairo, right there." Mokuba pointed to a small spot just at the edge of the map. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know," Seto said and paused, "Do you have a copy of the map Yami has?"

"I think I saved it on my phone." Mokuba said. "I'll get it," he said and grabbed his brother's hand, "but only after you eat dinner."

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, his head was stuffy and his throat hurt. He lifted his head up slightly and squinted at a bright light in his face. "You thought you could escape, didn't you?" Yugi turned his head away from the light and noticed that his wrists were tightly bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, his tongue felt heavy and he swallowed thickly.

"Don't play dumb with us." Keith said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yugi said.

"You lying piece of shit." Ushio pulled his fist back and jammed it into Yugi's stomach. Yugi screamed out and curled in on himself.

"Ushio!" Ushio looked behind him at the owner of the voice. "That is enough."

"Yes, Master Dartz." Ushio said with a bow.

"It seems you don't remember us, little one." Dartz said as he made his way over to Yugi. Yugi flinched away when Dartz reached out a hand to him. "It hurts me that you can't even remember your own boyfriend." Ushio nearly choked.

Yugi stared blankly at Dartz and shook his head. "Boyfriend? No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"How can you be so sure? You were in a horrible accident and you don't remember us. But I am here for you now and I will make sure you are alright." Dartz said and stroked the back of his hand down Yugi's cheek.

"No wait, you kidnapped me." Yugi said, motioning his head toward Ushio. "Why would you do that if you wanted to make sure I was alright?"

"We had to take you that way; we weren't sure you would've come with us if we had just walked up to you and told you the truth."

Yugi paused, it was possible… but he didn't want it to be. It seemed like this truth was going to pry him away from his happy life with Yami and the others. And as short as that life was it felt comfortable. "I should still get in touch with the others and let them know I am alright. They don't exactly know where I went off too before you "found" me."

"Ah yes, that group you were hanging around with. I'll see what I can do about that. For now," Dartz reached in his pocket, pulled out a knife, and cut Yugi free, "why don't we get you into a nice warm bed?"

Yugi rubbed his sore wrists and nodded slowly; he stood and followed Dartz, as he was motioned to. Yugi padded his way out the door and up the stairs to a long narrow hallway. He got the feeling that not many people went through this hallway and came back through it alive. Yugi swallowed hard; if Dartz was his boyfriend then he would be safe, right?

"We'll make sure you are as comfortable as you need to be, we don't want to rush you into anything." Dartz said suddenly and Yugi found it hard to stop shaking. "There is no need to worry, little one."

"Right." Yugi said, "I just want to remember you, if you are my boyfriend then this must be hard for you." Yugi took a step back when Dartz turned to face him.

"It is." He said, "But you will remember who you are." Dartz gave a smile and stroked Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand. "I will help you remember." He said.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I have something for you, I never got the chance to give it to you before the accident." Dartz reached around his neck and unclasped a necklace and held it in front of Yugi. The turquoise teardrop pendant spun innocently before Yugi's eyes.

Yugi reached out to grab the necklace; he couldn't take his eyes off the pendant because the shade of green was so familiar. "Allow me." Dartz said and he put the necklace around Yugi's neck. "I'm sure you'll remember everything soon." Dartz smirked and watched as Yugi's eyes glazed over. "Little prince."

Dartz pulled open a door and led Yugi inside where he found a standard queen-size bed. "You can rest here, Yugi." Dartz said, causing Yugi's body to snap forward and into Dartz's arms unconscious. Dartz put Yugi in the bed and quietly left the room. "Sweet dreams." He laughed as he shut the door.


	12. All That Glitters

Chapter 12

-All That Glitters-

_Yugi ran with all his might, he glanced behind him to see if he were still being chased. He could hear the sound of horses and dogs following him through the lush forest surrounding his island home. Yugi burst through the trees and came to a clearing. A clearing he remembered all too well. _

_This was a sacred place where a prince from Atlantis and a king from Egypt shared their first kiss, said "I Love you" to each other for the first time and had been united for eternity. Yugi stopped running and held a hand up to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. This would be the place._

_Yugi turned and waited for his fate. If the man he loved was still in there then he would listen. He had to. Yugi looked up as the dogs came snarling from the trees, they looked hungry but Yugi knew that as long as the command to attack wasn't uttered he'd be fine. Still it was like staring into the cold eyes of hell hounds. _

_Yugi's focus was taken from the dogs as one regal horse leapt from the trees only a few feet from where Yugi stood. Atop the horse sat the king, King Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt, his crown sat proudly on his head. Atem looked down at Yugi with fierce eyes. Yugi had seen what happened to people on the receiving end of that deadly gaze. _

"_Ate' let me explain." Yugi said pitifully and grabbed for the horse's saddle. Atemu kicked Yugi's hand away._

"_You will not address me in such a way." He said coldly before reaching behind him and grabbing the golden bow Yugi had presented him with on the night of their union. _

_The bow was made from the finest wood in all of Atlantis, wrapped in gold and engraved with swirls in an artistic pattern fit for royalty, and inlaid with Orichalcos gems. It was magnificent and Yugi couldn't believe Atem would draw it on him._

"_You'd kill me with that?" Yugi looked up, his giant eyes watering slightly._

"_You've given me no choice. You have betrayed me. Your little game is over. Once I do this the treaty between us will be over. My people are ready to lay waste to this land the moment it is done." Atemu said and plucked an arrow from behind him. _

"_Please, Atemu. Don't do this. We are a peaceful people. You can't do this. I love you."_

"_Shut up!" Atemu said. "You are a thief and a liar. I won't fall for your innocent charms any longer. I'm going to end your life. You have two options; you may run or stand here and let it happen. But I warn you, if you run I will find you and your death won't be as swift." Atemu said. "What is your choice?"_

"_I won't run. If you wish to kill me you must do it here." Yugi stepped back with outstretched arms and that's when Atemu noticed exactly where he was. He glanced over at the tree where he and Yugi shared their first kiss. It was raining that day. He could still feel every drop of water; he remembered the wet ocean taste of Yugi's plump lips. Atemu shook off the feeling and glared back at his target. _

"_No!" Atemu said and readied his arrow. "Enough games!"_

"_Atemu, please. I've done nothing wrong. I am not the thief."_

"_You are the only one I showed the puzzle to."Atemu's eyes watered and tears slipped from his angry eyes. _

"_I love you." Yugi whispered softly in Egyptian, the way Atemu had taught him. _

_Atemu had, had enough if he didn't do it now, he'd never be able to and he'd lose. And he never lost. Tears still in his eyes, Atemu, let his arrow fly true; it buried itself in Yugi's chest._

* * *

Yugi woke with a start; he could hear the soft sounds of seagulls coming from the windows and smell the salty water as it was carried by the wind and through his small window. Yugi rubbed his eyes before tossing his rested feet over the side of the bed. They tingled as they touched the solid ground beneath him.

Yugi sluggishly made his way to the door, he felt odd, like he'd been somewhere else a moment ago but couldn't remember where exactly. He looked at his hands but even his body seemed foreign to him. He looked down at his chest feeling heaviness there; he cradled the pendant in his small hand and stared into it.

Dartz knocked on the door and slid it open slightly. "Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "I see you're up. How did you sleep?"

"Alright." He said. So tell me about Yami and the others, what did they do that's so bad?"

"Oh, my love. Where should I start? They mean to collect several artifacts that will lead to bringing a permanent darkness over the world. We need to collect them before they do. You see when you were in the accident that caused your memory loss they thought it would be a good idea to get you to help them. They had their hooks in you pretty deep. You were close to helping them."

"I just can't believe that. They were all so nice to me." Yugi said.

"It was all a trick. Let me show you some of the horrible things they've done. Dartz beckoned Yugi to follow him down the hall and to a locked door. "I must warn you that some of these pictures are pretty graphic."

Dartz opened the door and Yugi was instantly flooded with images he'd never forget. A woman with long curly hair lie on her front steps, throat slit her hands frozen at her neck as if before she died she tried all she could to keep the blood from escaping.

Pictures of a family burned up in their home, their charcoaled bodies shriveled into tight balls as if the pain of being on fire was too much.

A hundred more pictures like that filled the small desk before him. The walls around him covered in pictures and plans and newspaper clippings. Yugi stopped in front of one article, in the picture was the Kame Game Shop with a closed sign in the door. The article told about the owner who'd been dismembered and shipped back to the store only to be discovered by a grandson who was unnamed.

"Yami and the others did all of this?" Yugi covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his chest hurt and his throat burned with the desire to vomit.

"They did. All for the sake of finding these items. I don't know for sure what they want to do with the items but the prophecy speaks of a darkness washing over the land."

"You said that before, darkness. What could that mean?"

"We don't know and we'd rather not find out." Dartz said "will you help us with this charge?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm not going to say the world is perfect but it doesn't deserve to be destroyed. Still, I don't know what I can do to help. I don't remember anything. I'm starting off blind."

"I have a little project for you. You should be able to figure it out and it will show you the way to the other artifacts."

"I'd do anything to try."

"Good boy." Dartz said. "Let me show you and let's get out of this room before it makes me any angrier."

* * *

Yami checked his phone again and sighed, it wasn't like Seto to keep him waiting like this. "You're driving me crazy, you need to sit down and relax." Jou said suddenly. They were all missing Yugi but there wasn't anything they could do. They knew nothing about Yugi's past let alone if someone from his past was looking for him. They had no leads.

"How can I relax? If he is connected to this thing we need to find him before he ends up dead too." Yami said. "He's got to be in Domino somewhere. Someone will see him."

"You don't know that for sure." Jou said. "I liked the little guy too but we finally have one over on Pegasus. We can't lose this chance and you know it."

"I can't believe you are letting Jounouchi be the voice of reason here." Honda said suddenly as he brought his friends hot tea. "He is right; Shizuka and I can watch the phones and search for Yugi."

"This is my fault. I can't let you guys do that."

A sudden screech of breaks and gravel being kicked up made everyone turn toward the door and a few moments later Seto Kaiba walked up the steps. "What the hell is going on?" he said as he held up his part of the map.

Jou's face turned red and he tried to hide it before it was noticed "What is that?" Jou glared. "What the hell?"

"It's from the tape you brought over, you moron. I am assuming that this is what you were after. What is this shit?"

Yami crossed the room and glanced at Seto's map. "Yes, it's like the one you have only mine is of a part of Egypt." Seto said.

"That's my map, technically." Jou said.

"Relax, I want nothing to do with your little treasure hunt." He said and handed the map to Yami. "I won't have you wasting my resources on anything as dumb as this shit again." Seto paused, "as for your friend, I have people looking for him but I wouldn't get my hopes up. He probably went back home."

"Oh yeah, he chloroformed himself and shipped himself back to wherever he came from." Jou glared. "And if I remember right, I never actually asked you to print out the map."

"That's right; you were otherwise engaged." Seto smirked as if to warn Jou he would let the others know about their heated kiss.

"Fuck you." Jou said

"Jounouchi!" Shizuka said. "Mr. Kaiba, thank you for your help."

"Of course." He said and bowed politely at her. "I don't care what you people do just stay away from my investigation." He said and turned to leave.

Jounouchi watched as Seto left. How did Seto even come across the map? Jounouchi face palmed, he had left the tape in Seto's office. Jounochi gasped inwardly and walked out after Seto only to see Seto driving off into the distance. Did Seto restore the tape for his sake? To give Jounouchi a little bit of the home life he used to have.

"Are you okay?" asked Otogi as he stepped out onto the porch with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jounouchi said. "We need to keep convincing Yami to go to see this Solomon Motou guy."

"No need, that new map has given him a new motivation. Honda and Shizuka will stay behind to see if Yugi turns up." Otogi said and pat Jounouchi on the shoulder. "We have a flight tomorrow."

* * *

Yugi stared down at the glistening box in front of him. He sat in a dark room surrounded by four undecorated walls. The golden box sat atop a small steel table and Yugi couldn't explain why his fingers itched to touch it. Yugi lifted his hands and placed them on each side of the lid and lifted it up. Glittery piece twinkled at him and Yugi placed the lid to the side.

"It's beautiful." Yugi whispered. Dartz stood behind him, his sinister eyes shining with the fire of mischief. Dartz placed both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"This puzzle will solve everything. All you need to do is put it together." Dartz whispered in Yugi's ear. The Orichalcos pendant activated and Yugi's eyes flashed with a bluish hue. "You are not to leave this room until you are finished."

"Yes, Master Dartz." Yugi grabbed up the first piece of the puzzle and examined it before slipping another piece into it.


	13. With Thoughts of Failure Sinking In

**Chapter 12**

**-With Thoughts of Failure Sinking In-**

Yugi worked his fingers raw as he picked up piece after piece of the golden puzzle he was charged with putting together. The golden item glowed pink from the small drops of blood that dripped from Yugi's fingers. Dartz wanted the job done as soon as possible and Yugi wasn't going to stop until it was finish.

Yugi chewed on the corner of his lip while his mind worked to figure out how each piece fit. Once a piece was in its right place there was no time to celebrate as the stress of finding the next piece took over.

Keith watched Yugi work from a computer monitor in the next room, he turned to Ushio on his left. "He's making fast progress on that thing."

"Yeah, how many puzzle masters did we go through before we found him." Ushio sighed at the thought of the twenty plus people they had disposed of when they couldn't complete the job. "He's the one we've been looking for."

"That's right." Keith said. "Soon Master Dartz will have the puzzle and the other artifacts."

"Do you ever wonder what he wants them for?" Ushio asked.

"The creation of a better world. You should know that." Keith said.

"I know that, but what does that mean?" he said.

"We have to trust in Master Dartz."

"Right."

They turned back to the screen and continued to watch Yugi. There was something soothing about watching someone with that much concentration.

After several hours of sliding piece after piece into place Yugi finally got to the end and reached into the golden box for the final piece. Much to his horror the piece was not there. Master Darts would not be pleased. Not at all. Yugi looked at the near-complete puzzle as if the mere act of staring would bring the missing piece into being.

"What's going on in there?" Keith's booming voice came over the speaker near the camera. "Did you finish the puzzle?"

"A piece is missing." Yugi said and held up the puzzle for them to see the hole in the center.

"Dammit!" Keith said "Call Master Dartz!" Keith ordered, the headache he'd been nursing in the back of his mind moving itself to the front. He ignored the throbbing and made his way out of the observation room to the adjacent room. He found Yugi in the same position he had left him.

"Impossible!" Keith charged into the room and picked Yugi up by his collar, his big strong hands tighter than he wanted them to be because Yugi chocked out his words.

"I-I don't… know..." Yugi struggled as his eyes watered from the fabric of his shirt biting into his Adams apple. Keith lessened his hold but did not let Yugi go.

"You didn't something. You hid that piece somewhere." Keith said and his eyes drifted over Yugi's small frame and suddenly Keith's hands released him only to drift down the front of his shirt where he felt the familiar turquoise stone and then a cord of some sort. He reached around Yugi's neck and pulled the cord free only to reveal a jump ring missing its pendant. "What exactly was hanging here?"

Yugi looked at the empty cord and recalled Alistair's secret treasure. Now that Yugi thought of it, the treasure did match the size and width of the missing piece. "It was just a worthless charm." Yugi lied. Satisfied, Keith let the cord slip from his fingers where it fell right against Yugi's chest. He searched the rest of Yugi with hands that were none too gentle.

When Keith found nothing he removed himself from Yugi's presence to examine the incomplete puzzle. The gaping hole in the center of the puzzle mocked him and he had to resist the urge to toss the puzzle across the room.

"What is going on here?" Dartz said as he entered the room. His eyes fell on the puzzle in Keith's hands. "Ushio told me that we are one piece short." Dart's eyes fell on Yugi. "How is this possible?"

"Th-the puzzle is pretty old maybe the piece was lost somewhere." Offered Ushio from behind Dartz.

"That's impossible." Dartz said. "He must be hiding is someplace."

"I've searched him, he does not have it." Keith said, sensing Dartz's wrath about to surface.

In the presents of Dartz, Yugi could do nothing but fall to his knees before his master. Yugi grabbed hold of the robe-like fabric that Dartz wore around his waist. "Please, I only wish to please you." Yugi said and brought his cheek against Dartz's thigh, all the while looking up at Dartz with his big expressive eyes. He didn't know why he felt this way, this loyalty, this love, to a man he couldn't remember. Yugi's heart and mind were both following a blind path but that path was the only thing he knew or could even remember.

"You have done well thus far, Yugi. We need to find that piece or all is lost." Dartz said slowly and carefully. Though Yugi was under his spell, it worked better if Yugi wasn't fighting it. Dartz slowly ran a hand through Yugi's soft and slightly damp hair.

Keith found himself looking away from the intimate scene before him. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt sorry for the boy on his knees. He swallowed thickly against the bad feeling and ignored it as best he could. Since he had set eyes on Yugi he began to question his loyalty. Yugi was so kind and trusting and good hearted. Keith was shaken from his thoughts when Dartz pulled Yugi up.

"It seems we have a new mission to complete." Dartz said. "Find that piece."

"How will we do that?" Ushio asked his accent thick. "It's a small piece."

"It's simple you moron." He said. "Alistair was the last man in possession of the puzzle. When he betrayed us, he must have taken a piece. He has it hidden somewhere."

"Everything in that house was combed over and nothing of a golden artifact showed up in the report." Ushio said. "I made sure I checked with our man on the inside."

"Then it wasn't in the house." Dartz said, his voice seething with annoyance. "Check every inch of Domino." He said, "And as for you, Yugi." Yugi looked at him and Dartz ran a finger down his cheek, feeling Yugi's soft porcelain skin. "You are just as beautiful as I remember." He said in a whisper so soft that Yugi wasn't sure he had heard it.

Dartz's hand came up to cup Yugi's cheek, where he brushed his thumb over Yugi's plump lips, his nail scraping over the sensitive skin. Yugi brought out his tongue to wet his tingling lips. Dartz pulled away. "When we find that piece we will have you finish the puzzle." He said. "Go back to your room." Yugi nodded and proceeded out of the room, down the hall and out of sight

Dartz looked back at his subordinates, "Didn't I give you a job to do?" he said and with that Ushio and Keith set out to find the missing piece.

* * *

Mokuba kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and sighed, his brother had gotten even more stressed ever since he had brought the map to the Millennium Crew. He never would have helped them if he had known what harm it would do to his older brother.

Sitting in a swing Mokuba wrapped his hands around the chain and slowly rocked back and forth. Seto had been slumped over his desk searching through page after page of Egyptian history. He even went so far as to contact professors and scientists. Mokuba sighed and glanced up at the sky as clouds started gathering. He knew it wouldn't rain though; Florida had a way of making you think it was upset.

Mokuba kicked at the dirt again in frustration, he understood the importance of Seto's case; the case that was supposed to make him Captain of the police force. The one thing his brother wanted most in life was that title. To know he was strong enough to take care of everyone he cared about. When they were young Mokuba had looked to his brother for protection but one day a crazed man had taken Mokuba captive.

It was a night neither brother wanted to talk about, let alone think about. Mokuba blinked back the tears that threatened to break past his eyes. He could still feel the fear of knowing he might never see his brother again. He could still taste the chloroform in the back of his throat. He could still smell the dirty rag that was used to cover his mouth.

It took a while before Seto let his brother out of his sight. He was upset that his brother had been taken right from under him and had vowed to never let anything like that happen again. He was determined to make sure no one had to feel what he had felt that day.

Everything was fine until Jounouchi's case had come along. Mokuba wanted Jounouchi to have the justice he deserved but not at the cost of his brother's sanity. Mokuba let out a frustrated sigh and kicked at the ground hard. Something flickered in the pink light of the Floridian sky. He bent down to uncover a golden eye; it looked like a puzzle piece but bigger and made of gold. He'd seen the eye on the front before but he couldn't place it.

* * *

Yami and the rest of the Millennium Crew gathered in the back of a commercial airliner and sat in silence as their flight progressed through the sky. It was a long flight to Japan with a layover in Washington so there was going to be plenty of time to think about things.

If there was one thing Yami Atemu hated, it was thinking of everything, and when he wasn't busy his mind would pull up everything and force Yami to face it. Yami was strong but he wasn't strong enough to face the assault of thoughts stemming from everything that had happened since meeting Yugi.

Yami punched the seat in front of him earning him and scowl from his friend who was occupying the seat. He offered no apology though one wasn't needed. Jounouchi understood his friend's frustration. Everyone on the team had something to deal with and he supposed it was what made them all work so perfectly together. Each striving for one cause and that was to keep people safe.

Jounouchi turned back in his seat and glared at the Sky Mall magazine in the pocked of the seat in front of him. As much as he wanted to find the answer to the mystery of Yugi and the maps he was afraid he'd be of no use. His thoughts were on Seto Kaiba and the way the man had been acting toward him. Jounouchi didn't like feeling like a yo-yo.

Jounouchi leaned his head back against his headrest and closed his eyes and he tried to remember being with Seto, in his house, coming in out of the rain. He had never felt so safe and it wasn't because Seto had covered for him. It was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Being with Seto and hearing him play the piano had made Jou want to learn more about the grumpy cop.

Jounouchi's mind began to wonder toward what Seto looked like. Angular face, slightly pointed nose. Soft lips. Jounouchi opened his eyes quickly and looked around to make sure no one was looking, as if they could see his thoughts. Damn. This flight was going to be the worst one he had ever been on in his life.


End file.
